


Paper Rings

by sloanecholls



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Engagement, F/M, Happy Ending, Past Child Abuse, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloanecholls/pseuds/sloanecholls
Summary: Veronica and Logan hadn't seen each other in 4 years when she decided to come home for the summer. This time, she and Logan won't be letting each other go (Post Season 3). The title is named after a Taylor Swift song, which everyone needs to check out.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 44
Kudos: 93





	1. Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. I also do not own any of the song titles used, those are all Taylor Swift’s

Veronica always thought the quote, "If you love something so much let it go. If it comes back it was meant to be, if it doesn't it never was" was bullshit. She never believed in love much, with her parents having a tumultuous relationship that ended in divorced. But that quote proved to be right at the age of 23 year old.

She hadn't seen Logan in almost 4 years, since she pretty much ran away after her father's election. She couldn't put on a brave face anymore knowing how much pain she caused.

She broke up with Piz, went on to intern at the FBI, but decided it wasn't her thing. She then decided to transfer to Stanford, where some of credits did transfer, but she ended up having to pretty much start over her freshman year.

She had just graduated Stanford, when she decided it was time to come home for the summer. She had made every excuse to her father why she couldn't, but now that she was on summer break, and she was about to leave for Columbia, it was time.

She couldn't bare to disappoint her father any more. She had heard that Logan was now in the Navy, and had every hope that he would not be home.

Home, it was weird to call Neptune home because Stanford had pretty much been home for her. Where she worked awful waitressing jobs to help her way through paying for student loans. But no matter where she went, Neptune would be home. She had been home for just a few days when she had seen Logan for the first time in those 4 long years.

They ran into each other, literally, at Cho's Pizza. It's no big surprise, they were lovers of takeout and pizza.

Veronica was so determined to go home with a nice Hawaiian pizza (yes, she is one of those people) and plenty of breadsticks for about 4 people, that she didn't see her ex-boyfriend from years ago walking in as she was walking out.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't see-", Veronica was speechless. Logan looked so grown up. His face was thinner (though she loved his old cheeks), he was more muscular, and his hair was buzzed, which she knew was from his new Navy gig. 

"Hey, Veronica", Logan decided to break the bubble that caused Veronica to not be able to take her eyes off him. He still wore that well-known smirk like no other. She both loved and hated it, Right now, she loved it. Let him know she was checking him out. Four years had been way too long.

"I can't believe it's you! I had expected you would be across the country, not in Neptune", Veronica said, with the biggest smile on her face, though she saw Logan's eye had turned somewhat sad.

"Oh god, I didn't mean it like that, it's just, I had heard that you were in the Navy now and didn't expect you would be home. I missed you, so much" Veronica said, pulling Logan into a hug, the pizza and breadsticks she had been craving since she returned to Neptune, long forgotten about.

Logan hugged her back with so much emotion that she had forgotten all that they had went gone through all those years ago.

All that mattered were the two of them, seeing each other for the first time in so long. No thoughts of exes and flames. No thoughts of family drama. No thoughts of going back to school in 12 weeks. No thoughts of the possibility of Logan getting a call whenever, saying he had to be sent somewhere and fight for his country. 

"I missed you too", Logan eventually replied back. They both pulled back at the same time, not being able to wipe those stupid smiles off of their faces. "Um, do you want to maybe get out of here and catch up. It's been too long", Logan said.

"Definitely. How about you follow me to my dad's house, because I'm sure you don't know where my father's new house is. And we can catch up while eating this delicious pizza. And I may even share these breadsticks with you if you're lucky", Veronica said.

Veronica did not want to even think about letting Logan go because of those 4 years of radio silence. That ridiculous radio silence that should've never happened. 

"Sounds like a plan. I really have missed you, Veronica" the emotions evident in his voice. The voice Veronica had heard when he told her he loved her. Back then, she was too scared to admit it, but right then, Veronica knew she had loved Logan back then. That she still loved him, and that would never change.

No matter what, whether she wanted to admit it or not, Logan Echolls would always have Veronica Mars' heart. He stole it when they were 17, and she had never gotten it back.

Yes, she had gotten back together with Duncan after Logan's downward spiral the summer before their senior year, but it was not because of love. It was because of familiarity, and Logan was something knew. He knew how to press her buttons. He would argue with her, while Duncan did the opposite. He was so dull.

Then there was Leo. Oh deputy Leo. Veronica realizes know how wrong their relationship was at the time. Her, at 17, and him at 20. What the fuck was that?

And finally Piz. Piz was something she should've wanted, but he would never compare to Logan. That was a fact she realized on the day of the cafeteria fight. Logan would always be it for Veronica, matter how much she kidded herself.

"C'mon, let's get out of here and stuff our faces", Veronica replied, grabbing his hand. Logan walked to his car, while Veronica walked to her car. When Veronica got into her car, she sat there, trying to collect her thoughts.

Maybe she and Logan could get their second chance? It was a ridiculous thought, but maybe not. Logan will most likely be gone soon.

Would she allow her heart to open up again, knowing this, or did she really even have a choice?

Veronica didn't have a choice after all. That night, she and Logan caught up while stuffing their faces full of Cho's pizza and breadsticks. One thing lead another, and the two ended up in Veronica's father's guest room, or Veronica's bedroom for the summer.

The two had been so thankful Keith was following a bail jumper in Vegas. They were able to act like they were 18 years old again. Making up for 4 years of lost physical contact together. Not just sex, but cuddles, kisses, hugs, nuzzles, and Logan's forehead kisses. She missed those so much.

That night brought back so many memories and caused the next few weeks she thought would be full of alone time with her father being at the office, to her spending any second she possibly could with Logan. 

The two had decided the next morning, that they didn't want to take back that night. They just wanted to be Logan and Veronica again, but they wanted it to be private this time. No one knowing, given her father's relationship with Logan & because Logan would be gone most likely within a few months.

The two didn't consider it a fling, but there was plenty of the honeymoon stage involved. She had never been so happy that she had decided to go on birth control, even if she hadn't had sex in years. 

She and Logan had changed during those 4 years apart, but were also the same. She learned Logan's life had gone downhill after she left.

He was not only using alcohol to cope, but also drugs. He had overdosed twice while she was gone. He felt so alone, and without Dick, Logan would've been alone. Dick was the only family Logan had during that time.

Lynn had been gone for about 3 years when this all happened. Aaron, well, he was most likely in hell so that thought actually put Veronica at ease. Trina, well, she was never a sister to Logan. She only cared about money and fame. 

Logan had dropped out of Hearst and his life had gone like that for about a year. He had even debated drowning himself. But, after his second OD, his old history Professor, Dr. Galway, had had shown up at the hospital and talked to him about being a flyboy.

He helped check Logan into a rehab made sure he stuck with it and called OCS. He enrolled back into Hearst and got through his GEs, but he couldn't imagine doing anything other than being in the Navy. He's been doing it for 2 years now. 

While Logan was struggling with his demons, Veronica had been cramming for exams and missing her dad, Mac and Wallace. They never mentioned to her about what he was going through, but they probably did it so she wouldn't rush back home. Veronica would've dropped everything to be there for him during that time.

Logan was now so much stronger, but he was also the same. Oh boy, was he still such a smart-ass, but that's something she loved about him and to be honest, she was one too.

Veronica was stronger too, in the stance that she had relied plenty on herself during those 4 years. She had learned you can't control everything that happens to you, that you cannot help everyone, as much as you want to. 

She and Logan had 4 blissful weeks together, but then Logan got a call to be at base the next morning. The last conversation they had in person still made Veronica cry. It was a promise for a future. Their future. Veronica still hoped he believed they had a future.

"Veronica, what's time to us? Our story is epic, spanning years, continents..." Logan said cockily. Veronica remembered the rest, even if it was a night years ago at alterna-prom.

"...lives ruined, bloodshed", Veronica finished. Logan couldn't help the smile that crept on his face. "Yeah."

Veronica looked at him, barely keeping the tears from falling. "Come back to me", was all Veronica could say. Logan replied, "Always." and then he was gone. They had their share of Skype dates, but nothing compared to seeing each other in person.

Nothing compared to seeing the person who completes you in person. Being able to just hold each other right now...Veronica could use that at this moment. 

She had spent the last 6 weeks since he left, debating if she should even go to Columbia. She had talked to him and he had told her to go. She had had conversations with her father telling him she had missed home. She had. She had missed her friends, her father, and she had missed Logan.

She missed Logan now more than ever. She had chose she was definitely not going to Columbia now, because there was just no fucking chance. She had to stay here.

She was sitting in the bathroom in her father's house, even though Logan had said she could stay at his place while he was gone. She had just waited three minutes for results on 3 pregnancy tests.

She had checked one, and didn't even have to look at the others to know something she had known for about a week.

Logan was gone, doing something he loved and she loved him for that, but he should be here. She needed to hear encouraging words that included telling her how happy he was. But she didn't know if he would be happy, or if he would be terrified because of how terrible of a father he had.

He would never be like Aaron, that was something Veronica was sure of. But Veronica is terrified she will end up like Lianne. She had thought about becoming a mother, rarely, but that thought always filled her mind.

She knew that herself and Logan would never let themselves be their parents, but it's every child's worst fear when coming from broken homes.

"We're having a baby, Logan" Veronica whispered into the quiet bathroom. As much as she hated to admit needing someone, she needed Logan right now. She needed Logan and he wasn't here.


	2. Everything Has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica deals with her recent news and she talks to Keith about her decisions about Columbia. Veronica goes to the doctor, & Logan and Veronica have a Skype date and she must decide if she should tell him her recent news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Veronica Mars or the characters. I also do not own the titles of the Taylor Swift's songs used.

All too soon, Veronica heard the front door to the house open and close, meaning her father was home. She was not prepared to talk to him or even see him right now. She needed to be left alone.

She dried her tears, stuffed the used pregnancy tests into the grocery bag and brought it with her as she left the bathroom. She definitely did not need him finding those right now.

As Veronica was on her way to her bedroom, Keith stopped her, "Are you okay", he asked. How am I supposed to hide this from him? He cannot know until Logan knows. Logan deserves to find out first. We deserve to talk about this together before anyone knows.

"I'm peachy keen, dad", Veronica replies rather emotionless. She just bawled her eyes out and needed time.

"I know you're lying, but I'll take that answer. You're probably having a hard time with going back to Columbia and having to leave your lonely old man" Keith jokes. Oh, not this again. She cannot deal with anymore Columbia talk. Especially right now. 

"Dad, I've already told you I'm going to stay here in Neptune. I missed you, sure, but I missed the amazing citizens of Neptune and their drama more. Maybe I can even start on a few cases", Veronica replies. She needs him off her case and maybe working a few cases could get her mind off of everything. 

"Veronica. No" Keith almost yells. "You have a life that's not here, kid. You got out of Neptune and you need to stay out. This place always manages to keep people in" he continues. 

"Dad", Veronica says, but shuts her mouth. "Dad, please just listen to me. I want to stay here and be closer to everyone. I was pretty much alone at Stanford and for me, as terrible it is for to admit this, Neptune is home." Veronica manages to say, barely keeping herself together.

"Veronica, I want you to do better than I ever did. And for you, that is getting away from here. I know you may not agree with me now, but in the long run you will", Keith says. He just doesn't get it. Veronica will not budge. This is where she wants to be. And as much as she hates to admit it, Neptune is where she wants to raise her and Logan's child, at least until she can speak to Logan about this. 

It takes all of Veronica to not go off on her father."Dad, I'm not going to change my mind. I'm staying here. And if it helps, I will just be your receptionist like I was in high school", Veronica says, but that is definitely not what she did in high school, and Keith knows that.

"Fine, if you want to stay here so bad, you will work just phones. Why are you even so determined to stay here? I couldn't even get you to come back for 4 years and now you don't even what to leave. What happened -", but Keith already knows the answer before he finishes. It's Logan. He had heard he was home and recently had to leave, but he hoped Veronica hadn't seen him with he was home. He thought Veronica hadn't since she didn't say a word about him, but maybe that's exactly why.

"This is all about Logan. Isn't it? Why is it always you and that kid? He's nothing but trouble", Keith says, his temper giving away.

Veronica replies almost instantly, holding nothing back. "Why? WHY DAD? Because Logan has no one, and that is not by choice. How about why you didn't tell me how downhill his life had gone while I was at Stanford?"

"Veronica, you didn't need that while you were gone. That kid had a darkness to him and that was evident. You did not need to see him then, and you don't need him in your life now", Keith replies.

Veronica needs her father to know this, "Dad, coming back to this crappy town I thought was a terrible decision, but it was such a great decision. I need Logan back in my life, and he will be in it, whether you like it or not. I have loved him since I was fucking 17 years old and nothing you can say or do will stop me from feeling what I am feeling. Can you please just me happy for me? I'm staying here, and I'll be closer to you, to Mac and Wallace, and to Logan when he's home. This is what I want."

"Veronica, of course I want you to be happy, but I wish it was away from here. Do you really want to work at the office again? Giving up going to Columbia and becoming a lawyer? You deserve better, sweetheart," Keith says. 

Her dad just doesn't get it. Yes, she does have a choice. She could go to a clinic and then leave & go to Columbia, but that isn't what she wants. She wants to be happy, and Veronica knows that staying here and being with Logan and having this baby is just that.

"Yeah, dad. I'm willing to give it all up", Veronica says going to her bedroom. She throws the grocery bag & starts packing some clothes and her laptop in one of her bags. "I'm going to go stay at Logan's for a little bit. I will see you in a few days", and she's out of the door before Keith can even reply.

She manages to make it to her car before she breaks down. She wants to just go back to 6 weeks ago when Logan was still home. She just needs him here. She needs to tell him. But how the hell do you tell the man that you love, that you're pregnant, over Skype? 

She eventually make it to his house and collapses on his bed, trying to calm herself down. It can't possibly be okay for the baby for her to be this upset. She just needs to take a few deep breaths. 

"You're okay. You're okay. The baby is most likely okay", Veronica keeps whispering to herself. She then realizes she never made a doctor's appointment. That's her next task to do. She's got too many things to do. 

Veronica manages to call her doctor without having a panic attack. The doctor's appointment was the next day, and she could not wait. She could not wait to see the baby. Her and Logan's baby. The thought calming her down almost instantly. "Wow, this is real", Veronica says out loud. She then moves her hand down and caresses her flat tummy. She's going to be a mom. She and Logan are going to be parents. This is happening, whether they are prepared or not. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The following morning Veronica makes it to her doctor's appointment 20 minutes early. She could not sleep a wink. She was excited to see the baby and maybe hear the baby's heartbeat.

She had googled all of what she should and shouldn't do and the timing for most firsts during pregnancies. When you could hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time, feel the baby move for the first time. All of it. She had no idea what to expect, and she still doesn't, but she knows she just needs time. It'll all come to her eventually, she hopes.

Dr. Scott, her OBGYN seemed kind enough, so that put her at ease. She was probably in her mid-40's and seemed a little motherly. She had had Veronica give a urine sample so they could test it for the pregnancy.

"Okay, Ms. Mars", Dr. Scott walks into the room. "You are pregnant". The doctor then asks, "Do you happen to know how far along you are?". Veronica doesn't even need to think about it. She knows it happened the night before Logan left. The two still used condoms for the most part, but that night, they were so caught up with only having so little time left. All that mattered was them. That's exactly how she got here. 

"6 weeks", Veronica says, smiling a little. Dr. Scott notices and nods at her. "Okay, I will need you to lay down so I can do the ultrasound, and we may even be able to hear the heartbeat today", she replies.

The doctor then starts the ultrasound machine and moves the probe around Veronica's stomach. And then Veronica sees it on the screen. The baby. This tiny little baby. It's just so so tiny. It barely even looks like a human. It looks like a little blueberry.

"Okay, let's see if we can hear the heartbeat", Dr. Scott says and turns the sound on the machine on. And thats when Veronica loses it. She can't stop herself from crying. That's her and Logan's baby. That's their baby's heartbeat.

"Oh my god", is all she can say. She just knows that she can do this. She knows that Logan may not have such an easy time letting it sink in once she tells him, but this is happening.

As much as it pains her to even think about this, if he decides this isn't want he wants, then she'll have to do it alone. But she knows that she can be a mother.

The doctor breaks her out of her little trance of looking at the ultrasound by telling her that she'll print out a few sonograms. She then tells her if that she has any questions or worries, to just call her office. She then writes her up for prenatal vitamins and lets her on her way.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Veronica decides to spend the rest of the day at Logan's place. She can't stop staring at the sonogram and rubbing her stomach. It's still unbelievable to her that she's carrying a little person inside of her. And that person is hers and Logan's.

Next thing she knows, it's noon and she decides to make herself a sandwich for lunch, but that wasn't such a good idea, because she almost instantly becomes sick from it. She spends what feels like the next hour, in the bathroom. Oh morning sickness, more like all day sickness. She hopes that it's not terrible during her pregnancy, but she doesn't have much of a choice if it is.

When she feels up for it, she decides to go to the beach and take a walk. It's so nice out, warm, but not too warm for an August. It's actually enjoyable. Good thing she decided to bring her camera with her because it's a perfect day to take some pics. 

The beach is full of so many families. Little kids building sandcastles with their mom or dad. Is that what she and Logan will do when their out on the beach. Maybe, but Logan will probably want to teach their kid to surf while she watches. She tried to surf during those weeks together this summer, but she fell off and swore it off. Never happening again. 

Now all she can think about is Logan and their child surfing. She can imagine him with a little girl, getting up early while she sleeps in. "Oh, Veronica get your shit together", Veronica thinks to herself.

The following hours go by and it's near sunset. She better get back and at least attempt to make herself something for dinner. Mac and cheese from the box kinda sounds good. She just hopes Logan has it. She doesn't feel like going to the store.

When she gets back from the beach, she checks her laptop and Skype really quick to see if Logan is online. Not yet. So she decides to go check if he has what she's craving. Yep, he had to have known she would come stay here. And good thing she got some milk last night for the coffee this morning.

While she's looking around for some butter in the fridge, she heard the familiar chime on Skype. It has to be Logan. "Veronica" she hears him calling her name from the laptop.

Veronica practically runs to the couch, "Hey, Logan. How are you?" Veronica asks instantly. For a second, she forgot about her recent news. But then instantly remembered and didn't know if she was sure she should tell him tonight.

"I'm good. What the reason for the face, V? What happened?", Logan asks. He knows the faces she makes a little well. 

Veronica debates for a second if this is the moment she should tell him, but she can't. So she tells him what's second on her mind, "Well, my dad and I got into an argument yesterday about Columbia. I told him I'm not going."

Logan's face shows a glimpse of happiness, but then there's worry on his face. "Veronica, I thought you told me you were going back. Don't put your life on hold for someone", he says.

Veronica almost tears up, but tells herself not to. She isn't just doing this for herself, but for the baby, and Logan, in the long run. "I'm not putting my life on hold. I missed everyone. I missed my dad, Wallace and Mac. And I missed you, Logan, of course. This is home and this is where I want to stay. I want to be here when you get back" she tells him truthfully.

Logan seems relaxed at that, but then notices the look that's still on Veronica faces. She still isn't telling him something. "But that's not the only thing that happened with your dad, is it?" he asks simply.

"No, it's not. He knows about us. He figured it out and he wasn't happy about it. I just want him to understand that you're a part of my life, always have been, always will be. That won't ever change", Veronica replies.

Logan tenses, "Veronica, I can't ruin your relationship with your dad, and have it be like last time. I just want you happy" he says.

"Well, I'm happy being here. I'm happy being with you and waiting for you to come back to me, like you promised. Okay? I love you", Veronica manages to say without breaking. Tonight definitely was not the time for her to tell him he's going to be a father. 

Logan notices that she's close to crying and says, "I love you too, baby. I just want you to make sure you're happy. That you're willing to wait and you're willing to have your dad probably hate me for the rest of his life."

"He doesn't hate you, he just needs to understand that you're not going anywhere. And trust me, I'm happy. I just wish you were home right now. I could use one of your cuddles", Veronica replies and pouts. 

"I know, baby. It'll probably be a few more months until I can come home, but what's the time to us. We didn't see each other for 4 years. We've got this" Logan says, and the looks behind him, which she knows what that means. "I've gotta get off here. I love you, Veronica" Logan finished.

"I love you too" she says, but he's already logged off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been pregnant, so I’m not entirely sure how the doctor’s appointments go. I’ve just seen way too many shows/movies. Please comment any suggestions and/or love. It means so much.


	3. Don't Blame Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Keith have made up for the most part; Veronica celebrates her birthday with Mac, and she finally tells Logan her news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters, just like I do not own any of the song titles used.

It's been two weeks since Logan and Veronica's talk on Skype, and since then, she and her father have made up, for the most part. She can tell he's still upset about her choice to stay, but he's come to terms with it. This is her life and he's finally starting to understand that.

She has been working at Mars Investigations, but like she told her father she'd be willing to do, she only works the phones, which is probably the best considering she's now 8 weeks pregnant, but he doesn't know that, not until Logan knows and when she's a little farther along.

She heard that most women decide to not tell anyone until the 12 week mark so she's gonna go with that choice. She hopes that after she has the baby, she can go back to actually working cases, but right now, she has more important things to worry about.

Veronica's not prepared for her father to be even more upset with her, especially when its her birthday. Oh the big 2-4. She is not looking forward to it at all, but she's got a girl's night with Mac for it. Wallace is out of town with his brother, so it's just the two of them.

She should probably spend it with her father, but he's got a date that he didn't realize was on her birthday. Logan told her he wasn't going to be able to Skype this week, which broke her heart a little, but the Navy had to come first. She told him that she's been staying at his place, and he's actually so happy about that.

She needed alone time with Mac, to talk to her about everything that happened with her father and with Logan, but she probably shouldn't tell her about the baby, but she is one of her best friends, and maybe it'll actually be nice for someone else to know without really judging her.

Veronica was pulled out of her thoughts by the phone ringing. She has learned to hate that phone again. 'Mars Investigations, this is Veronica", Veronica greeted. It was the normal, trophy wife believing her husband was cheating on her. The joys of seedy Neptune, but this was home, like she's kept telling herself.

Keith walked out of his office 20 minutes later. It was almost closing time, well closing time when you run your own business, 4PM. "Okay, kiddo, what do you have for me?" Keith asks her.

"Well, I've got 2 cheating spouses and some insurance fraud cases, and that's all today. Fun, fun, fun", Veronica replies.

"Oh the joys, that'll be some nice work on Monday. I'm sorry about not being able to spend your birthday night with you, Veronica. I thought you'd be gone and I-", Keith rambles on, but Veronica doesn't mind. She knows the deal.

"Dad, it's fine. You go have fun with this classy woman and I'm be with one of my best friend's shoving my face full of Cho's Pizza and breadsticks", Veronica replies, happily. She just hopes the baby doesn't mind Italian. She's been too afraid to eat it with her morning sickness.

"Oh, that's my girl", Keith says while laughing. "I love you kiddo, and I'll see you Sunday, right?". Their dinner date, oh god, she hoped she didn't get sick that night either.

"Definitely, dad. I'll see you Sunday", Veronica says while standing up and getting her messenger bag. She closes the office up and gets into her car. She has about 2 hours until she's supposed to go to Mac's place, so she's decided she'll take a quick nap and then get ready.

She ends up taking an hour long nap and rushes to get ready and make it to Mac's. "Hey Q", Veronica yells at Mac as she opens the door. "Hey, Bond. Oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Mac replies.

"Thank ya. Now let's order some pizza", Veronica says almost immediately. She's absolutely starved, constantly throwing everything up 10 minutes after she eats is already getting old. 'Please, please, baby, let mommy eat something and keep it down' Veronica thinks.

"Okay, you want your usual? Meat supreme while I get my vegan choice?" Mac asks, but she call tells that definitely not want Veronica wants. "What's the face, what else would you want?"

"I'm thinking of just getting mushroom. That sounds so good" Veronica says. Mac pulls a face at her and asks if she's okay. She usually never just gets mushroom pizza, but it sounds good to the baby. "What, I'm craving something different?" Veronica replies. "Clearly", Mac says.

The pizzas and breadsticks take about half an hour to get delivered, and once she tries to eat just one slice of pizza, the baby is against it. "Oh god" Veronica says as she runs to the bathroom. 

"What is up with you tonight? No alcohol, you're sick at the drop of a hat. You're clearly not actually sick, so what is it Bond?" Mac asks her while rubbing her back as Veronica lays her head on the toilet. "You're not pregnant are you?" Mac jokes.

All Veronica can do is nod her head. "Oh my god, what the hell? How far along? Who's the damn father? I didn't even know you were seeing anyone" Mac says. 

"I'm 8 weeks, and just guess who the daddy is. Just guess. Please" Veronica pleads jokingly.

"I'm gonna guess with your reaction to that question that I already know who it is? Is he tall, in the navy, has sort of big ears?" Mac jokes, but Veronica starts crying. "Oh, V, why didn't you tell me?" 

Veronica finally sits up and puts her head on Mac's shoulder, "No one knows, we were keeping it quiet while he was home and I was just supposed to be home for the summer, but things changed. You're the first person to actually know about the baby. Not even Logan knows" 

"You haven't even told him? Why the hell not, Bond? I feel honored to be the first one to know about Baby Echolls, but damn girl, you've gotta tell him" Mac responds, pulling Veronica to stand up as they walk to the living room. 

"How am I supposed to tell him, over Skype, that he's going to be a dad? We hadn't really discussed what our relationship was. It wasn't just a fling, but what if he doesn't really want any future with me? What if he can't see himself becoming a father? I'm keeping this baby." Veronica replies.

"I don't have any answers for this. I didn't even know you two were back together again until like 2 minutes ago. But, you have to tell him, even if this isn't what he wants. He needs to know about this baby. Yes, it's terrifying, but, Bond, you've gotta tell him eventually. He deserves to know. Who knows, maybe he'll be excited that you're pregnant. You don't know until you tell him", Mac tells her.

Veronica looks at her and nods her head, knowing that her best friend is right. "Can we please just turn on The Office and laugh off our asses for a few hours? I just want to stop crying and forget for a little bit. I'll tell Logan when we can Skype next time" Veronica reassures Mac.

"Okay, whatever you want, Bond. You're the pregnant one" Mac says and laughs as Veronica throws a pillow at her. The two then watch The Office for hours and then fall asleep. Veronica isn't sure what time it is when she wakes up, but it's still dark outside. She checks her phone and it says its 4AM. She decides to go back to sleep. She needs sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Veronica eventually gets home around noon and takes a shower. She then decides that she needs to go get fresh air and decides to take a walk on the beach. She can't get enough of the beach. No wonder Logan had to get a place right on it. It's heaven.

She spends what feels like hours walking on the beach, enjoying the light breeze and the clouds that are overcasting. Everyone's worried with the clouds that it will rain so the beach isn't too packed. She really could get used to this.

Veronica starts thinking about the baby's first steps being on the beach, Logan cheering their child on while she's taking pictures. Mac was right, she needs to tell Logan as soon as possible. He deserves to know that he's going to be a father, even if she's completely terrified of what his reaction will be.

As she walks back to the house, she feels her stomach growl. 'Okay, baby, we'll try this, but let mama actually keep something down for once', Veronica thinks. She tells the baby this almost every day and the baby never listens. Okay, she knows its not actually the baby's fault but still, she'd enjoy if she weren't throwing up every time she tries to eat.

She decides to make herself a grilled cheese sandwich, which she actually manages to keep down. Hell's probably freezing over, she thinks. Shortly after she's done eating lunch, she lays down and decides to watch a movie, 13 Going on 30, a classic rom-com. 

She doesn't know when, but she eventually falls asleep and wakes up to the sun setting. She can never get over how beautiful it is here. 

She then decides to get up and check her laptop to see if Logan is on, but before she can, he connects with her. 'You can do this, Veronica. You've got this' she thinks to herself.

"Happy belated birthday, baby", Logan says and she can't keep the smile off her face. "Thank you, Lo. Mac and I had a pretty good time last night", she tells him. 

"You two didn't drink too much did you?" Logan asks, but notices Veronica smile fades. "You know I'm joking right? I know how responsible you are", Logan continues.

"I know you are, Logan. We didn't drink, but we had plenty of pizza and I ended up getting sick", Veronica tells Logan. 

The look of worry on Logan's face manages to ease her a little, and she feels bad for admitting that. "Sick? You didn't get food poisoning, did you?" Logan asks.

She looks at him and knows she has to tell him tonight. "Um, actually no, Logan. But I have something to tell you", she tells him.

"Veronica, what is it? You've got me worried", Logan tells her. She can do this, Veronica keeps telling herself.

She takes a deep breath, "Well, I've been sick for the past few weeks. And it's nothing too bad, but the reason why I've been getting sick so much is because...I'm pregnant, Logan. We're having a baby." She finally manages to tell him. She feels like a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. 

All Logan can do is stare at Veronica through the camera, which worries her so much. Maybe he doesn't want this with her. "You're pregnant? How far along are you? How far have you known?" Logan finally asks Veronica.

"Um, 8 weeks. I've known for 2 weeks though. I went to the doctor's and everything is good. The baby is healthy and I have a picture if you want to see", Veronica tells him.

He looks like he's 18 again, terrified out of his mind. "Why didn't you tell me when you found out? Were you scared of me?" Logan asks her, scared out of his mind.

"No, no, I wasn't scared of you. I just needed to let it sink in, Logan" she tells him. "I was so terrified about being a mother myself, but every time, I thought of us as a family. You will be an amazing dad, Logan. I know you. I just need you here, babe. You should've heard our baby's heartbeat. It's so strong." she stands up real quick to grab the sonogram and shows it to him.

Logan starts grinning, but still looks so scared. "That's our baby", is all he can say, but she can see the tears in his eyes. That makes her start tearing up. "We're having a baby", Logan says, finally broadly smiling. 

"I'm not gonna lie, Veronica. I'm scared out of my mind. What if I'm just like Aaron? I won't be able to handle that", Logan says, which makes Veronica start crying. She knew he'd be scared of that more than anything. 

"I will make sure that never happens, just like you'll make sure I'm nothing like my mom. We will look out for one another and make sure that we're the best parents we can possibly be." Veronica manages to say. 

Veronica sees a tear run down his cheek and she wishes she could be there to kiss it away. "I love you so much, Veronica. I can't believe we're gonna be parents" Logan finally says. She manages to laugh a little and she tells him she loves him too. 

"Veronica, I can't imagine doing this with anyone else" Logan says and before she can reply, the call is dropped. It happens so often with the distance. 

She's finally told Logan, and he was happy about it. She can't wipe the smile off her face. But she also misses him with her whole being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any comments or suggestions. Your love means the world. The next chapter will be up in the next few days.


	4. Cruel Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica has a doctor's appointment and tells Keith her news. She and Logan have a Skype date that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. I also do not own the song titles used.

The past 4 weeks have been full of so many things going on. Logan and Veronica Skype almost every night, with Logan wanting to be updated on everything, whether if she craving something new or if her morning sickness has gotten better.

It has gotten so much better the past month. She can actually eat pizza again, which she is so happy about. She thinks the baby is starting to love Italian food too, because that's all she's been craving for the past week, even though she's ate pizza twice.

Veronica is still staying at Logan's place. She absolutely loves watching the sun set on the beach almost every night. She loves that when she can't sleep or just needs fresh air, that she can just walk in the sand and enjoy the peace.

It also helps that the place smells like Logan. As weird as it may sound, she could just smell Logan for hours. She's not sure if that's her pregnancy talking or just the fact that she hasn't seen him in so long. The closest she gets to him is seeing him on her laptop almost every night.

Veronica isn’t sure how long she can stay here. She would love to live here, but she’s not sure if Logan would want that.

Logan. was so worried about her because how bad her morning sickness got about 3 weeks ago, but like she said, it's been much better. Some days she get's so nauseous and just wishes Logan would hold her hair while she pukes. She's learned that ginger helps so much with morning sickness, but it doesn't always taste the best.

Her father has yet to notice her morning sickness. Probably because the last few weeks, she's been coming in later, so it's helped a little bit.

As much as Logan was terrified at first at the thought of becoming a father, he's so excited now. He's happy that this is all happening with Veronica, because he can't imagine having a baby with anyone else. Veronica personally doesn't think anyone else could deal with a little Logan Echolls except her, and he agrees with her.

Logan and her have talked about what they think the gender of the baby is, and Logan is sure it's a girl, and so is Veronica, but she won't admit it. She doesn't want to be wrong, so she decided to tell him she thinks its the opposite of what he thinks.

Logan and Veronica have also discussed about their relationship plenty. Their relationship is never simple or slow, so it's only naturally that after they'd only been back together for weeks, Veronica got pregnant. Even when they were in high school, their relationship was never simple. Some thing's don't change, but her trust in Logan definitely has.

She had such a terrible time trusting him when they were younger, but they've both grown since then. He's actually gone to therapy since and when Veronica majored in psychology, she actually went to see someone a few times and it helped tremendously.

She's broken out of her thought's by her dad, yet again. He's always doing that. "Don't you have to somewhere to be at 12:30, kid?" Keiths asks her.

Oh crap, she has to get to the doctor's soon. It's her first ultrasound of her new trimester. 1 trimester down, 2 to go.

"Thanks for reminding me. I've gotta go. I'll be back by 2:30", Veronica tells him and rushes to the door to get to her car.

She makes it to her doctor's within 20 minutes and then has to spend the next 15 minutes filling out more paperwork. Does it ever stop?

She then hands it back to the nurse then she sits and waits. It doesn't take too long for another nurse to take her back. She checks her weight and she's gained 5 more pounds. It's to be predicted but Veronica worries about the money she's spent and will have to buy for more maternity clothes.

Logan tells her she can use his cards, but she isn't very comfortable doing that. She likes to pay for her own stuff, even if the father of her baby is telling her to spend his money.

Dr. Scott then comes in and asks how she's doing. She tells her she's been great and her morning sickness has calmed down so much so she's actually been able to eat.

The doctor then puts gets the ultrasound machine, puts some gel on her growing bump and moves the wand on her tummy. Dr. Scott easily finds the baby and it's already grown so much. The baby's heartbeat is still so strong and that makes her tear up each time.

The baby is going to be so strong, just like both of the baby's parents. Dr. Scott then prints out a few pictures and gives them to Veronica. She cannot wait to show Logan tonight over Skype.

Veronica then asks Dr. Scott if she should start telling people about the baby, and she tells her that Veronica is in the all clear to tell people. There's still a risk, but it's much slimmer than before the 12 week mark. Dr. Scott then tells her if she has any questions to just call the office and they'd be happy to help.

"I will see you in 4 weeks, Ms. Mars. We may even be able to see if we can tell the baby's gender next visit", Dr. Scott tells her and leaves the room. Veronica is excited, but then her heart breaks a little.

Logan should be there. She doesn't want to know until he's here. It's something they should find out together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By the time Veronica gets back to the office, she can barely stop smiling. She just wants to look at the sonogram all day but knows she has to put it away before going back in. She has to tell her father. Soon.

"Hey, Veronica, how did lunch go?" Keith asks as Veronica sits down at her desk, smiling,

Veronica takes a deep breath and looks at him, "Dad, I have to tell you something. I didn't have a lunch to go to. I had a doctor's appointment."

"Veronica, are you okay? Why would you have a doctor's appointment? Are you sick", Keith questions Veronica.

Veronica smiles and says, "Yeah, dad, I'm actually perfect. It's just...I'm pregnant"

The look on Keith's face terrifies Veronica. She's never seen him so angry before. "You're pregnant, and I'm gonna guess that Logan is the father" Keith says and all Veronica can do is nod her head.

"I'm gonna beat the kid's ass. Why would he do this to you and leave you alone to do this all on your own", Keith almost screams.

"Dad I'm not alone. I have you. I have Mac and Wallace. And Logan is being there for me as much as can be while he's in another country. Logan and I are having this baby together, whether you like it or not. You're going to be a grandfather", Veronica says, as calmly as she can.

"Veronica, people make promises all the time they can't or don't keep. How are you supposed to believe him?" Keith asks her, so much worry on his face.

"Because, I've learned to trust Logan, whether it bites me in the ass or not. Logan is going to come back to me, and he's going to be a great father. I'm an adult now, dad. And this is my decision. I'm going to be a mother. And I need your support because I cannot do this without you. I already don't have a mother, please don't leave me when I need you the most", Veronica tells her father, her voice breaking.

Keith walks to her and pulls her into a hug. "Okay, sweetheart, I'm here for you. But I need you to answer one more question," Keith tells Veronica. Veronica nods and Keith asks, "If you wouldn't have gotten pregnant, would you have even stayed here in Neptune?"

Veronica looks at him and says, "Yes, dad. I discussed it with Logan when he was still here. This is home for me again", Veronica says into her dad's chest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Veronica eventually makes it back to Logan's place and she collapses on the couch. She decides to make herself peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She's so exhausted she doesn't feel like making much.

She then gets on her laptop and sees Logan is on and smiles broadly. She cannot wait to talk to him. She grabs her purse real quick and takes the pictures of the baby out. And then pushes call on his name. He almost immediately comes onto the screen. 

"Hey, baby!" Logan says, smiling so big. "How are you? and how's my other baby?" Logan asks.

She can't help but laugh at that. She loves when he says that. "We're really good. The appointment went great and she says the baby is healthy. I have these pictures", Veronica tells and then shows him. 

She won't ever get over that look he has on his face when he looks at their baby. He is so relaxed and can't wait to meet him or her. "I wish I was there with you" is all Logan can say. She can see the sadness on his face now. He tells her this almost every night and she would do anything to have him here with her. 

"I know you do, and there's still enough time. Oh wait, I have something else to show you", and Veronica picks up her tank top a little and shows him her little bump and rubs it. His face turns into awe. He only ever wants to see her like this, carrying their child. 

The pregnancy was a shock, but they cannot wait for this child. 

"Logan, you know I told Mac, but, uh, I told my dad this afternoon, after the appointment. I thought he should know", Veronica says.

Logan's face goes from happy to scared within seconds. "Uh what'd he say?"

"He originally said that he would beat your ass but then I sweet talked him." Veronica joked, but then noticed he didn't laugh. "Logan, you are a huge part of my life now and my dad is learning to deal with it. He knows I need you. And yes, he's upset but he will learn to deal that too. I need the two most important men in my life to at least get along", Veronica replies.

"I know, Veronica. I wish your dad would understand that I've changed. I'm not the same person I was before everything happened. I'm not the guy I was in high school." Logan pleads.

Veronica looks at him and knows her father isn't giving him a fair shot. "I know. And I'm even more in love with you than I was then", Veronica replies, and Logan smirks at her. Oh that smirk. That will never get old. 

"Well, that helped boost my ego." Logan jokes, but he's not saying something he wants to. "I wish I could be as amazing of a father as your dad is. I'm so fucking terrified about turning into Aaron."

"Logan....you will never be like him. I know no matter how many times I tell you this, you won't believe me, but you will never be like him. NEVER", Veronica insists. "I wish you were home so I could slap you out of that thought."

Logan laughs, but looks at her with those eyes with the words she knows he's about to say, "I've gotta go, babe. Goodnight. I love you." "I love you too, Lo. Goodnight." and the call disconnects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I've said before, I've never been pregnant so I'm not sure how the doctor's appointments go. Please leave any comments/suggestions if you have any. Your love means the world to me.


	5. I Wish You Would

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica debates if she should move back in with her father or stay at Logan's. Veronica tells Wallace her news and Veronica has a talk to Logan about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Veronica Mars are the characters. I also do not own any of the song titles used.

It's been four weeks since that talk of Logan and Veronica's and things have been pretty great. She's still staying at his place, and she now likes to call it home, but she's worried that she's overstayed her welcome. She loves it there, but Logan hasn't said anything about her living there.

She knows she's probably being overdramatic, but she can't help it. She doesn't want him to think she's taken control of his house. 

Her dad's been asking her if she plans on coming home, but she doesn't know what to say to him. Is she willing to go back to her dad's for a short amount of time, and then figure out what she and the baby will do? Or would she rather just stay at Logan's place? The place where she smells him every where. The place where she's been staying for 10 weeks.

She feels like she's making a decision about who she cares about more when it comes to choosing. Logan is her boyfriend, or at least that's what she thinks he is, and he's also the father of her baby. But Keith is her father. Her dad who's usually so supportive over every choice she makes.

She's really having this debate in her doctor's office waiting room. Where other pregnant woman are probably thinking she's crazy because it's obvious she's debating something within her mind.

"Veronica", the nurse calls her name and she's out of the chair as fast as she can be. She needs to hear the baby's heartbeat. It always calms her down.

The nurse starts during her usual, checking vitals, weight, asking if she have any questions, and she reassures her she doesn't. Dr. Scott then walks in, "Okay, Veronica, how are you doing today?" she asks.

"I'm good. I'm just so ready to see the baby", she tells the doctor truthfully. "That's understandable. Just pull your shirt up a little and I'll put the gel on it and we'll get to it", Dr. Scott replies.

"Okay, let's see. Yep, there's your baby. There's the little fingers", the doctor points to on the ultrasound machine, "and there are the little feet, and there is...would you like to know the sex of the baby today?" She asks before she continues.

Veronica looks at her and says, "Actually, I was wanting to wait until my boyfriend is home to find out the sex. He's in the navy and I just want us to be able to experience that together. He's had to miss out on so much already." She about cries but manages to compose herself.

"Okay, I understand. And I also understand having someone in the military forces. My husband was until our second son was born. It was really hard, but let me tell you this, you're strong for being able to handle this. I'm sure he'll be home soon", Dr. Scott says, somewhat forcing a smile on her face. She starts printing off some pictures and asks her if she has any questions, which Veronica replies with she doesn't, like usual.

"Well, Ms. Mars, I will see you again in a few weeks", she tells her and Veronica starts to get up. At least she knows someone else who understands what she going through even if it is her OBGYN. 

As Veronica was on her way to the car, her phone started buzzing. It was Wallace. She hadn't seen him in weeks. "Hey, Papa Bear! What are you up to?" she asks him. "Oh, nothin, Supafly. I was just thinking about how I haven't seen my best friend in forever and how we should go get something for dinner. Pizza, maybe?" he replies.

Oh he knows me so well. "Hell, yes, how about we meet up a Cho's in about 15 minutes?" she asks. "Sounds like a plan, V", Wallace says and hangs up. 

By the time she gets there, he's already got a table and is waiting for her. He stands up and he hugs her, and she hopes he doesn't feel the bump. If he does, he ignores it. 

"I can't believe it's been weeks since we did this. What the hell have you been up to?" he asks me.

Veronica knows she needs to tell him, before someone else finds out and he's pissed. He is one of her best friends. "Well, Logan and I are together and having a baby", she says as fast as she can. He about spills his soda on the floor.

"Wait, you and Logan are-? isn't Logan out of the country? How the hell did you -" but he's already pieced it together. "You two were together when he was home. Why the hell didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend. And now you two are having a baby. Where the hell have I been?" Wallace continues.

"When I got back home, I didn't even expect to see Logan here, and he was. We started seeing each other again, but wanted to keep it quiet from everyone. No one's ever really been a fan of the two of us together. Then Logan was shipped out and then I found out I was pregnant. Everything happened so fast", Veronica replies, putting her head in her hands.

"V, don't do that. As much as I have hated Logan in the past, he has completely changed. If you, out of all people, can trust him now, then I think it's safe to say we can all forgive him for what he's done", Wallace replies truthfully.

She grabs Wallace into another hug and tells him, "Thank you for actually supporting me right now. My dad has had a hard time with this. Logan's been great but he's, like you said, out of the country."

"I'm always gonna support you, Supafly. C'mon, let's eat some pizza before you start crying again", he says jokingly, causing Veronica to punch him on the arm, but doesn't manage to hold back a laugh.

Veronica shakes her head and says, "God, I'm so sorry, Wallace. I'm such a mess. All I do anymore is cry." But Wallace reassures her that its okay. She's got plenty of shit going on in her life. 

"Okay, less about me, more about you. Have you had any hot dates lately?" she asks Wallace. 

"As a matter of fact-" he sees the hope Veronica has and shakes his head, "no, I'm kidding. I've been so busy dealing with those hell raisers, my students, at work that I barely have any time. But Mac said she thinks she found someone to set me up with," he says, which makes Veronica laugh out loud. 

Time flies by the next hour and a half and Veronica realizes she better make it home so she can make the Skype call with Logan. "Wallace, I love you and thanks for a wonderful night, but I've gotta talk to my baby daddy" she says which makes Wallace laugh. "Bye, V". they hug and say they'll talk soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Veronica manages to make it home 10 minutes before her and Logan's nightly call. She hurries to change into her pajamas and grabs a peanut butter cup real quick. She then grabs her laptop and sits on the couch. She opens it up, types in her password and gets on Skype. She sees Logan on and can't stop the smile the spreads across her face. Not even 20 seconds later, she sees his face on her laptop screen. 

"Hey, Lo", she says with that smile on her face. "Hi, Veronica" he says smiling back. They talk a little about how their day has been before Veronica decides she needs to ask him some big questions.

"Logan, do you want me to live here or do you want me to go back to my dad's", the question she's been asking herself all day, is finally out in the air. 

"Veronica, I thought you were already living at my place. Of course I want you living there. I want us to live there together. I was us to raise the baby there." Logan says, and it's as if he knows that's exactly what she wants to hear.

"Why would you think that I wouldn't want you living there?" Logan asks her. Veronica shrugs and says, "Because you said I could stay there, not live there, when you first left,"

"Veronica, things have changed since then. We're gonna be family. That's your house too", he says and she nods her head. "Lo, what are we gonna do about everything financially also? Am I gonna have to start looking for jobs for what I actually majored in or am I able to work for my dad" she asks.

"Veronica, I have enough money. I don't want you doing anything you don't want to do. My parents thankfully left me a good fortune before they died", he joked around, but that didn't put Veronica at ease.

"Babe, I've got it all under control. We'll be okay. Our baby will be okay. I know you can't help but worry, but you don't have to worry at all about this", Logan. "And, I know you hate relying on anyone financially, but, Veronica, I love and were together. It's okay", he reassures her.

Veronica barely stops herself from crying. He knows her so well. "Okay", is all she can manage to say at the moment.

"Logan, do you consider me your girlfriend?" she asks him. The look on his face proves that. "Of course I do. I would love to consider you more, considering you are. And maybe one day I can put a ring on your finger", Logan tells her.

She laughs and look at him. He's serious, and all she does is nod. She never thought much about getting engaged or getting married, but she didn't think she'd become a mother and now look at her.

"I love you", Veronica tells him and he tells her he loves her too and they say goodnight. Veronica sits there for a little, thinking about what he just told her. "Logan wants me to marry him. I just hope it isn't just because of the baby", she thinks and then rubs her bump. 

She then decides it's been a long enough day and decides it's time to go bed. She'll talk to her father about her plans with Logan tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She spent almost 20 minutes trying to pull herself out of bed this morning. Their bed is just so comfy. Did she just say their? Well, Logan did say it's her house too.

She manages to get to the office at about 10AM. It's not early, but her dad can deal with it. She's 4 months pregnant. She'll miss these nights of actually sleeping.

"Oh look who decided to finally show up", Keith says joking. Veronica fake laughs and shakes her head. "Sorry, dad, just relishing the time that I actually get sleep. I won't have much more time of this", she tells him pointedly. He puts his hands up in a mock surrender. 

"Dad, I need to tell you something", she tells him and he turns around looking worried. "What's that face about?" she asks him.

"Well, the last time you told me that, you told me you were pregnant, so I think it's okay if I have that face", he tells me. Okay, he's got a point.

She shrugs and then looks at him, "Dad, Logan and I talked last night, and I'm gonna be living there from now on. I know, I've been staying there for awhile, but I wasn't sure if I was going to come back and stay with you or what. But, yeah", she tells him.

Keith nods his head slowly, "I totally understand sweetheart. You're pregnant so it's only natural you're moving in with your boyfriend. I'm not gonna lie and say I didn't see this coming." he tells Veronica.

Veronica stands up and walks to her dad. "I just think it would be easier on me and the baby. And we would most likely be moving in there once Logan gets home anyway", Veronica tells him. 

"This just proves that you're not my little girl anymore. You're so grown", her father tells her. She grabs him into a hug and is thankful when he squeezes her back. She closes her eyes and puts her head in his chest.

She then leans back and looks her dad in the eyes and looks at him with a smirk on her face, "Well, you might be getting a another little me at the end of my pregnancy. So...." Veronica says which makes Keith laugh. "I'm really gonna be a grandpa, huh?" Keith asks. Veronica laughs and tells him "Yes, you are. You better be ready for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been pregnant, so I am not sure how pregnancy appointments go, but I have seen plenty of movies and tv shows. Please comment if you have suggestions or anything.


	6. The Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is worried for Logan and the distance, and Keith tries to be there for Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. I also do not own the song titles used.

The following 4 weeks flew by. They were full of Skype calls and work at Mars Investigations. Veronica had had plenty moments where she was overwhelmed. She also was having a hard time sleeping.

The baby had started to kick about 2 weeks ago, and while Veronica was so happy to feel she and Logan's child kick and move, the baby constantly moved now. She was up half the time trying to calm the baby down. And she was only half way through the pregnancy.

She wishes Logan could feel their baby kick. He deserved to feel it. Yes, it stopped her from sleeping, but the feeling was amazing. Veronica couldn't wait for the moment that he got home and would not stop touching her stomach. Veronica had also took Logan's advice and had used his cards, but only to buy her some maternity clothing. She bought enough for the remainder of the pregnancy, or at least she hoped.

Logan was pretty excited, he loved being able to take care of her, whether he was there to see it or not. Logan wasn't sure when he was going to be able to come home, but he kept telling her soon. She hoped that was true, because she had already gone through half the pregnancy. She wanted him to be able to be here and experience it with her.

She knew Logan wishes the same as her. Veronica knew how much it hurt him to not be able to be there for her, at least physically. He was there for her emotionally, hearing her cry over what she believed were stupid reasons. He was everything that she needed right now.

Lately, she had been staying at the office late, and rushed home just so she could talk to him. Every night for the past 8 weeks, he hadn't missed one. Veronica was thankful for that. This was the only way he could be there for her right now while he was in a different country.

She usually ate dinner while they were talking. Usually something simple and fast, like a sandwich or her mac and cheese. He laughed at her every time she would accidentally drop some of her food. The cutest laugh she will never be over. A laugh she couldn't believe she missed 4 years of.

She knows she can't live in the past, not while her life is at a great place, but she can't help but think about what would have happened if she would've stayed all those years ago.

Would she have graduated from Hearst, or would have something else came up and prevented that? Would she and Logan had gotten back together if she would've stayed? She most likely wouldn't have almost lost him twice if she would've stayed.

She knows she can't be making herself going through this in her mind. But the fact is, she could've lost Logan years ago, twice. He wouldn't have been there this summer. She wouldn't have realized she did love Logan, and looking back, she had at 17 years old. She wouldn't have gotten pregnant. 

Veronica rubbed her stomach at the thought of that and the baby almost instantly kicked. She laughed at that. The baby knew their mama needed that right now. Veronica glances at her phone to see the time and realizes she has about 2 hours until Logan calls her. 

Work is the slowest it has been in weeks, so Veronica thinks she might take advantage of that. She'll draw a bath and make herself a dinner before her call with Logan for the night.

"Hey, dad, I'm out of here for the day. I'll see you tomorrow", she tells Keith. He walks out of his office and sits a little on her desk, about to ask her something. "Before you go, Veronica, how've you been? You looked like you were about to fall asleep earlier."

Veronica draws in a deep breath and sits back down in her chair, "Well, dad, I've been good. Except for the fact that the baby keeps me up most the night kicking and moving. I haven't been sleeping much lately, but that's to be expected", she tells her father.

Keith nods his head in understanding and tells her, "Okay kid, I just worry about you. You're doing so much of this alone".

Veronica frowns at that. She isn't doing this alone. "Dad, I'm not doing this alone. Logan tries to be there for me as much as he can, given the distance. And you're here, and so are Mac and Wallace. I'm not alone", she tells Keith.

He glances at her for a second before nodding again, "I know, sweetheart. I should probably let you get home, so you can rest before your shift tomorrow", he tells her.

Veronica also nods her head and gets up again. She waves at him and tells him she'll see him tomorrow and gets into her car. She loves her dad, but he doesn't understand, and she's worried he never will.

Veronica makes in to her and Logan's place and drops her purse on the kitchen counter. She fishes her phone out of her purse and checks the time again. An hour and a half until the call. She's got plenty of time. 

She draws a bath, which is so relaxing. She almost falls asleep, but manages to stop herself. She's gotta make herself some dinner.

She gets out of the bath and put's on some leggings and a light hoodie over her tank top. She goes into the kitchen and decides she's just going to make herself a can of soup. Broccoli and cheddar soup sounds so good to her at the moment. When Logan comes home, she'll make him bring her to Panera for their soup.

By the time dinner is done, she still has 20 minutes until the call. She decides to turn on the tv and kill some time. She decides on an old rerun of The Office to watch. She loves that show. 

She turns the tv off when she's done with her dinner and turns on her laptop. Logan usually starts the calls, so she's decided she'll just wait until he shows up on her screen. 

But Logan doesn't call her. She waits an hour until she decides to give up. That's so unlike him so she's worried about him. She tries to reason to herself that maybe something came up and he couldn't make it. It's never happened, but she puts all her hope in it and hopes he will call tomorrow night.

She walks to the bedroom and decides to lay down for the night. It's not even 8:30, but she's exhausted. She turns on the tv and hopes it will take her away from her thoughts, but there's no such luck. She feels the baby start kicking again, and she tears up. 

The baby always knows when mommy is upset and she starts to rub her stomach. She eventually falls asleep hours later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Veronica makes it to the office early hoping to get her thoughts off Logan. 'He's probably okay, Veronica. He's so strong", she keeps telling herself. 

The day goes on slowly, to Veronica's dismay. All she wants to do is go home and Skype Logan to make sure he's okay. That's all that she can possibly think about doing. She shouldn't have even came in today, but she thought it was a good idea so she wouldn't think of him. 

By the time lunch rolls around, she tells her father she's going to go to the deli on the corner and he asks her to get him something too. The walk and the trip to the deli is too short for her liking. She's done so much walking since she found out she was pregnant. It's just so calming on her and the baby.

She makes it back to the office and decides to make a few calls. She has to get her mind off of this before she gives herself a panic attack. 

The rest of the day goes by faster than the start of the day and she practically rushes home after she tells her father she'll see him in a few days. She needs to make sure she's there for the call.

But the call never comes. She sits there for an hour and tries to call him, but nothing goes through. She starts pacing the living room, thinking about all of the things that could prevent Logan from calling. The only thing she can think about is the fact that maybe something happened to him. 

What is she has to take care of this baby on here own, knowing he's gone? How can she possibly do this without Logan? Yes, she had decided that if Logan didn't want to be a part of their child's life, that she would do this alone, but this was completely different. 

She grabs a pair of flip flops and takes a walk on the beach, hoping to calm herself down, but there's no such luck. This is Logan's favorite place ever. He had loved the beach since she could remember. 

The man she loved could be gone and she wouldn't even know for days. He could possibly be in the hospital, alone. She couldn't do this. She needed to call her dad.

She made it up the stairs to the house before she felt the baby starting to kick again. The baby was once again worried about mommy, which made her cry again. She really might have to do this alone.

As she got into the house, barely holding her tears back, she picked up her phone to call her father. She tries to take a few deep breaths to calm herself down, which helped until her father asked her if she was okay.

"Dad, I'm so worried about Logan. This is the second night he hasn't called. What is something happened to him? What am I supposed to do? How will I do this without him?" Veronica rushes out. 

Her father replies almost instantly, "Veronica, you cannot think like that. There has to be a reason why Logan hasn't called, and I'm sure he's okay. Something may've came up, but Veronica, you cannot put yourself and my grandchild through this. Logan is a very strong person, so I am sure he's okay, okay sweetheart? You need to calm yourself down before you make yourself sick."

Veronica takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She feels the baby kick again which calms her down. She's gotta keep herself going for the baby. The baby needs her no matter what. 

"Dad, Logan and I have been talking about getting married", she tells him, but he doesn't reply. "I know that you probably wouldn't be happy about that, but, dad, I love him. And it's just talk. I'm not even sure if it would be anything serious. Or would've been."

Keith starts to say something but all Veronica do is tell him that she's exhausted she should probably go to bed. Keith tells her he loves her and she tells him she loves him too and they hang up.

Veronica makes it to the bedroom before sobbing. She lays down at the bed and starts crying so hard. She can only hope that he's okay and he will come back to her like he promised. She rubs her stomach until she feels herself falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Veronica isn't sure how long it is after she's fallen asleep, but she wakes up when she feels the bed underneath her dip. She then feels a hand caressing her bump and she knows who it is before she opens her eyes. It's Logan.

She opens her eyes ands sees those beautiful brown eyes staring at her. He leans down to kiss her forehead. "Hey, baby, and other baby", he says while still rubbing her bump. That makes her lose it. She can't stop the tears from falling anymore. 

"No, no, Veronica. Don't cry. Shhhh", he repeats to her, but she can't help it. He's finally home. She looks at him and grabs his face. "I was so scared that something happened to you, Logan. You hadn't called for 2 nights. But now you're home. You came back to me. To us", she tells him. He tears up at that.

"I promised you I would. And I'm not going anywhere. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I was coming home", he tells as draws circles on her stomach. He feels the baby kick and laughs, but she can hear how hard it is for him to keep his emotions in check.

This is the first time he has seen her in person since he left. The first time he's touched her bump. So much has changed since he left and he can't believe it. 

She grabs his hand and keeps it where the baby was kicking, and the baby kicks again. Veronica whispers to him, "That our's baby, Logan." and he starts crying. This is his life now. Veronica and the baby, and he needs to tell her this.

"Veronica, I talked to the officers in charge and I told him that my last deployment was going to be my last one. I told him I'm going to have a family and I wanted to be able to work closer. I have an interview to become a military intelligence officer in a few weeks", Logan tells her. Her face drops a little and he's worried this isn't want she wants.

"Logan, this is your dream. To be in the navy. You've worked your ass off to do this and I don't want you to give up on your dream because of me and the baby. I want you to do what you love", Veronica tells him truthfully. She would love for him to be home with her, but she does not want him to give up on his dream and regret it in the end.

Logan looks at Veronica and the love in his eyes is overwhelming. "Veronica, you and our baby are my dream now. I want this for us. The longest I will be gone now is most likely weeks", he tells her.

Veronica sits up and climbs on his lap and kisses him passionately. She then feels the baby kick again and laughs and puts her head on his shoulder. She whispers in his ear, "I've missed you, Logan. Just lay back and enjoy this."

Veronica eventually collapses on his chest and Logan can barely get a hold of his breath. He has missed this woman with all his being. 

"I love you, Veronica", he tells her as she tries to climb off him but he keeps his hold on her. She puts her head on his chest and feels his hand on her bump again. She smiles against his chest and kisses it. The man she loves is home and that's all that matters.

"Logan, never leave me again", she says as she looked up at him. 

"Veronica, I can't promise you that. You know that. But I can promise you that I will always come back. To you and our baby.", Logan replies and thats all she needs. She falls into the best sleep she's had in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried so much while writing this chapter. If you have any suggestions/comments, just comment. Your love means the world. The next update will be in a few days


	7. Safe & Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Veronica talk to Keith, Wallace and Mac & Logan and Veronica go to a doctor's appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. I also do not use the song titles used.

Veronica wakes up next morning to Logan laying with his arms around her, his hand still on her bump. He will not stop touching that bump but she finds it adorable. She smiles and shifts a little to look at him.

Logan still looks younger when he sleeps. He's so at peace and she loves the sight of that. She sees his eyes start to flutter and they open. He smirks as he sees that he's watching her.

"Could you stop staring at me? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep", he replies. She can't help but laugh at loud at that. "Oh, baby, you don't need that. You're stuck with me forever", she replies and he laughs.

"Forever, huh?" Logan asks and Veronica nods her head. Logan shifts and starts tickling her and she can't help the laughs coming out of her mouth. This is what she could get used to. "Logan, you better stop or I'm gonna pee myself", she tells him.

He stops but that smile never disappears off of his face. "And how is baby doing this morning?" he asks in the cutest way possible. Veronica smiles and tells him, "Baby is doing good, but mama is getting hungry." She then rubs her stomach and laughs as the baby kicks her as if they're saying 'I am too, mama".

"I'll feed you soon. Let's go take a shower first", Logan says and grabs her by the hand. They take a little longer than necessary. Logan is wanting to get acquainted with Veronica's new pregnant body.

Veronica walks out of the bedroom after getting dressed in leggings and a cute purple maternity shirt. She sees Logan naked back, making eggs and she stops herself from drooling. She slowly walks up to him, puts her arms around his waist and kisses his back.

"I could get used to this. You making breakfast for me and the baby", she tells him truthfully. She's had a hard time actually making time for meals. Life has been chaotic ever since she found out about the baby.

"That's what I'm here for. And occasional sex", Logan jokes. Veronica shakes her head at that and squints her eyes. "Just occasional sex?" she asks. That makes Logan laugh so loud and she feels like she should be proud. But then remembers about her doctor's appointment this afternoon.

"Hey, babe", she says and he turns around questioningly. "I forgot to tell you this. We've got a doctor's appointment at 2." Logan looks excited at that fact.

"I'll get to hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time?" he asks Veronica and she melts at that.

"Yeah, you'll hear the baby's heartbeat. And we get to find out the sex today too. I've been putting it off until you came home", she tells him. He pulls her into his chest. "I love you" he tells her for what feels like the 50th time since he's came home. But she'll never stop loving those words from him.

Logan then looks down at her and she sees the smile drop from his face. She wrinkles her nose as if asking him what's wrong. "We should probably go see your dad today", Veronica takes a deep breath and nods her head. 

"Oh crap, and I also forgot I made plans with Mac and Wallace for today lunch a few weeks ago. I can cancel if you want", Veronica tells Logan. Logan shakes his head, "No, I'll just join, if that's okay", he says, and he's got that stupid grin on his face. He knows how much those two love him.

"Fine, but don't go saying anything stupid, okay? Wallace wanted to kick your ass when he found out you got me pregnant", Veronica says jokingly. Logan just shakes his head puts the plates with eggs and toast on the table.

"Better eat up. Today's going to be an eventful day", Logan says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan and Veronica made it to Keith's by 10:30 and Logan was practically bouncing off the windows of the car with anxiety. He hadn't spoken to Keith in years. Sure, they lived in the same town, but Logan was usually gone and Keith tried to stay far away from Logan as much as possible. 

He definitely had never been a fan of Logan. Logan could understand when he was younger, but he's changed so much since then. But it's not like Keith would know that, or would really care.

They walked up the stairs to the front porch and Veronica grabbed his hand. "It's okay. This is something he has to get over", she tells him. She squeezes his hand and then she picks their joined hands up and kisses his.

Veronica then knocks on the front door and they wait for Keith to answer it. Logan is practically looking at anything but the door. 

Keith opens the door with a look of surprise on his face as he notices Logan, but then a look of relief shows up. "Logan came home last night?", he asks Veronica. Before she can answer yes, Logan responds with, "Yeah, I did. I'm sorry if I worried you, like I know I worried Veronica. I just had no way of contacting until I got to the base last night".

Keith nods his head and he tells the both of them to get their asses into the house. Before Logan follows Veronica, Keith stops him on by grabbing his shoulder. 

"Listen son, I know we haven't always gotten along in the past, but things have changed. I didn't respond the best way when Veronica told me you two were back together and then when she told me she was pregnant, but you've got to understand, she's my little girl. I would do just about anything for her. You'll understand once you become a father", Keith tells Logan truthfully.

Logan nods and tells Keith, "I know, Mr. Mars. I need to you to know I'm not who I was all those years ago. I've gone to therapy and I've turned my life around. I also need you to know I will never hurt your daughter or our child. All I want to do is protect them", Logan then takes a deep breath holding onto his emotions, "it killed me having to be gone all those months. Not being able to be there for Veronica while she's been going through all of this. But, I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere."

"I've recently talked to some people higher up and asked if there was any possible way that I could become a military intelligence officer, which means I wouldn't be gone as long. I'd still have to travel, but the thought of having to leave Veronica and the baby for too long just breaks my heart", Logan continues. He needs Keith to hear this.

Keith nods his head and there's a hint of a smile on his face. "I know I haven't always given you a fair shot, but things have to change from now on", Keith replies, "oh, and please call me Keith. That's the least you could do for getting my daughter pregnant."

Logan laughs a little at that and Keith then laughs. "C'mon, my daughter will think I beat your ass." Keith and Logan then walk into the kitchen where Veronica is sitting on a barstool, checking her phone. She then turns around and smiles.

"So, my dad didn't kill you, huh?" Veronica asks and Logan shakes his head. He walks over to Veronica and kisses her forehead.

"I'm thankful that the two most important men in my life have decided to at least be civil", Veronica says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two make it to Cho's pizza at around noon. Mac and Wallace are already sitting in a booth, discussing god know's what. 

"Hey, Q. Hey, Papa Bear", Veronica says as she tries to slide into the booth, Logan right next to her.

"Hey, Supafly, and supafly's baby daddy", Wallace greets and that makes everyone at the table laugh. "I didn't realize you were home. Veronica didn't tell us you were coming home."

"Well, that's because I surprised her last night. I wasn't even sure when I was coming home until 3 days ago," Logan replies and Veronica puts her head on Logan's shoulder. Logan kisses her forehead in response.

"You two are disgustingly cute", Mac says jokingly.

"Oh we know it, and we love it like that", Logan says and Veronica gives him a quick peck on the lips. Which causes Wallace and Mac to groan at one another.

"If this is what you two are gonna be doing this whole, Wallace and I are just gonna leave and go to a bar to find people for ourselves", Mac replies, to see if they are even paying attention.

"WHAT?" Veronica replies after finally getting out of her trance. That causes everyone to laugh. Veronica just pouts not understanding what's going on. 

"You two probably just should've stayed home today if this is how it's gonna be in public", Wallace replied.

Veronica shakes her head and says, "We would've, but I have a doctor's appointment today. We find out if we're having a boy or a girl", she tells her best friends, not being able to hide her smile.

"Oh my god, what are you two hoping for?" Mac asks excitedly. 

"Well, I'm thinking it's a girl", Logan says and Veronica nods her head. "And Veronica thinks it's a boy", Logan continues, and Veronica scrunches her nose. "What, you also think it's girl?" Logan asks and Veronica replies with yes. 

"Why do you both think it's a girl?" Wallace asks, and Logan responds with, "Because I can imagine having a little Veronica running around having me wrapped around her little finger", which makes Wallace and Mac smile and Veronica tears up.

"C'mon, we should eat. We've all got shit to do", Mac says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan and Veronica make it to the doctor's office 15 minutes early. Logan and Veronica sit down in the chairs and Veronica puts her head on Logan's shoulder. 

"I'm tired", she tells Logan, who's holding her hand and drawing little circles with his fingers, on it. "I know, baby, but we get to find our if we're having a little boy or girl", Logan says, which makes Veronica smile.

"I can't wait", she tells Logan, and he kisses her forehead again. "Neither can I", he replies.

The nurse then calls Veronica's name, and the two stand up. They grab each other's hand and walk hand in hand to the room.

The nurse than does all the usual: vitals, weight, how she's been feeling, etc., and then soon Dr. Scott comes in. 

"Hi, Ms. Mars", she greets Veronica and the notices Logan, "and you must be Logan. It's nice to meet you", she tells him. "Likewise", Logan replies.

The doctor then asks them a few questions and then gets the ultrasound machine. She squirts some gel on Veronica's stomach and starts moving the wand around her stomach.

The room is quiet until it Dr. Scott finds the baby and then the room is full of the baby's heartbeat. Logan has tears in his eyes as he listens to it, and he kisses Veronica on the forehead. "That's our baby", he tells her. Veronica nods at him, with tears in her eyes also.

Dr. Scott then asks the two, "Now, would you two like to know the sex. I know, Veronica, that you were wanting to wait until the father was here, but I just want to make sure you still want to know".

Veronica nods her head and says, "Yes, she would love to know if we're having a boy or a girl. We've had enough surprises, so I think we would like to have at least one more thing not be surprise."

Dr. Scott then moves the wand around her stomach and tells them, "Okay, well, it looks like you two are having a little girl! Congratulations to you both."

Logan and Veronica look at each other and then they kiss. They're both crying. Logan whispers to her, "We're having a little girl. We both knew it", and the two kiss again.

Logan, Veronica and a little girl. A little family that they both deserve so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been pregnant so I do not know how the doctor's appointments are. I absolutely loved writing this chapter. If you have suggestions/comments, just comment! Your love for this story means a lot. I'm incredibly proud of this story.


	8. The Story Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Veronica talk about their past and their future and make some decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Veronica Mars or the characters. I also do not own the song titles used.

The following 3 weeks after the doctor's appointment went by in a flash. Logan and Veronica spent so much time together. They never wanted to leave each other's sides again.

Logan had a meeting with some officers about his future and what he could do to possibly be closer to his family. They hadn't heard back much, but the officers told him that it would most likely work out in his favor. All he wanted to do was be there for the woman he loved and his daughter.

The two still couldn't believe they were having a little girl. They had both said they thought they were expecting a little girl, but to actually be told, 'yes, you're having a daughter' is completely different.

They had started to go baby shopping, buying the bigger and main things first. They didn't want to overwhelmed themselves too much right now. They still had plenty of time, and hoped it wouldn't go by too fast.

They had been spending plenty of time with Keith lately, with Logan stopping by plenty while Veronica was working, to make sure she was eating and feeling alright. Veronica feels like it should annoy here with him wanting to be there so much, but it doesn't. She missed him so much, so him actually being here makes her feel complete.

When Logan was gone, Veronica didn't feel whole, like a piece of her was missing, and now, with Logan by her side, she realizes it was him. She could never live without him again. She's not sure how she survived those 4 years without him, but she never wants to have that happen again.

Keith hadn't actually minded Logan constantly stopping by. He actually thought it was kind of cute. Logan was proving that he isn't who he used to be. He's changed into a great young man, but he still has a hard time trusting him.

Logan will understand once his daughter is born. You don't want your little girl's heart getting broken, because it breaks your heart too.

Keith was happy when he found out he was having a granddaughter. Everyone was pretty happy Logan and Veronica were having a little girl.

Logan was fortunate that when he came back home, that most people were actually supportive of what was going on in their lives. It just proved that they had the best support system.

Logan never had a good support system growing up. With having an abusive father and mother who loved medication and alcohol, and a sister who he was never close to. The only thing he has is Dick. Dick who has been his best friend since he was younger.

He had become his best friend after Duncan and him were done being friends because he got back together with Veronica. Veronica always deserved better than Duncan. He was just so dull and had changed after Lilly had been killed.

Logan and Veronica have been taking walks at night on the beach and talking about their past. It's helped strengthen their relationship in so many ways. Before, when they were younger, them wanted to just forget what happened, but you can't just forget. You've got to talk about it, to deal with the pain of what has happened.

The pain can consume you and change you into a person you don't want to be. Veronica has told Logan that the therapy that she had to go to for psychology was the best thing to happen to her, because it helped her deal with her trust issues with not only him, but everyone around her.

The rape that caused Veronica so much pain. To not only find out that she was raped not once, but twice in one night broke her. Yes, she may've wanted Duncan in that drug induced haze like he said she said, but she didn't remember it happening and he raped her. She didn't fully accept that until the therapy.

Cassidy took so many lives in the bus crash, and Veronica struggled with coming to terms with the fact that she couldn't save all of their lives. And then she believed the crash was meant for her, but it was meant for the boys that were trying to take Woody Goodman down.

Veronica helped Logan in college deal with the fact that he couldn't have possibly stopped Cassidy from doing what he did, but Logan wouldn't take that as an answer. Logan was fortunate that Dick become his best friend again, and since then, and since Dick was there for Logan during his downfall, their friendship has became stronger. They're pretty much brothers.

Veronica made Logan understand that no matter what, she could never forgive Dick. He just caused so much pain in her life. But Veronica still had to come to terms with the fact that Dick was a huge part of Logan's life, and Logan wanted to have Dick be their daughter's godfather.

As much as she hated that, she knew Logan was being the great person he is. She hated disappointing him even more when she told him she wasn’t comfortable with him being the godfather. 

The two had talked about it and they both chose that Wallace would be their daughter’s godfather. And the two had easily chosen a godmother, with that title going to Mac.

Veronica and Logan are taking their nightly walks on the beach talking about what life would've been like if Lilly wouldn't have gone over to the Echolls' house that day.

"Do you think we would've gotten together if Lilly would still be alive?" Veronica asks Logan, because she honestly isn't sure. She's scared of what his answer will be.

"Yeah, honestly I do", Logan says and notices Veronica's reaction. "I think that Lilly and I were really done. And you and Duncan were broken up. I think we probably would've found our way to each other", Logan says shrugging.

Veronica stands up on her tippy toes and kisses him. "I think so too", she tells him. And she honestly means it. Logan knows exactly what to say. That's one of the many reasons why she loves him.

The two continue walking on the beach until Logan stops. "Hey, Veronica?" He asks, and she asks "huh?" and he tells her, "I have a question I need to ask you."

"Okay, go ahead and ask it", she says grinning at him. But before she even say anything else, Logan bends down on one knee. "Oh my god", is all she can say.

"Veronica, I have loved you since we were 17 years old. I love you so much and never want to lose you again. You're making me the luckiest man alive by being the mother of my child, but would you make me even more lucky by becoming my wife?" Logan asks her. Veronica doesn't know what to say.

"Logan, are you sure? You're not doing this only because I'm pregnant? I don't want you to regret this", she tells him.

"Veronica, I've never been so sure of something in my life. I want to spend forever with you. I want to grow old with you. I want to watch our children grow up together. I love you so goddamn much." Logan responds.

Veronica nods. "Yes. Yes Logan I will marry you." She finally tells him and he's smiling so big right now. He puts the ring on her finger and she's can't help but cry. "I love you so much, baby".

He picks her up and spins her. "You have made me the happiest person. I don't know what I did to deserve you", Logan tells her truthfully.

She caresses his cheeks and says, "No, baby, I don't deserve you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The two amazingly made it back to the house with jumping one another.

Logan collapses next to Veronica on the bed and they can't stop looking at one another. "So, you had this planned all along, huh? On one of our beach walks", Veronica asks Logan and he grins at her.

"I didn't really have anything planned. All I knew was that I couldn't wait to ask you to be my wife", Logan tells her truthfully. She turns on her side and gives him a quick peck. As she is about to move on her back again, the baby decides to kick, which makes Veronica laugh.

"Looks like she doesn't want you moving", Logan replies while bringing Veronica closer to his chest. She snuggles into it and closes her eyes.

"Lo, what do you want to name her?" She asks him, and he looks at her before putting his head back on the pillow. "I've always liked the name Riley, for a girl. I don't know if you like it, but it's just a suggestion", he tells her.

"Riley?", Veronica thinks about it for a second, "I like it, Riley Echolls", she says before she thinks of something else. "Riley Lynn Echolls sounds perfect." she tells him.

The look on Logan's face shows the emotions he's feeling in that moment. "Veronica, are you sure? I don't want you feeling like you have to name her that", Logan says.

She grabs his cheeks and tells him, "Yes, Logan, I am sure. She was your mother, and I know it hurts you that she's not here anymore", then she takes a deep breath before she continues, "and at least you loved your mother and your mother loved you", she tells him.

He nods his head and kisses her, before pulling back and giving her a little smile trying to hide his tears. "Okay, it's Riley Lynn Echolls then".

"I love you, Logan", she tells him as she's drifting off to sleep. "I love you too, Veronica",he tells her.

He's the happiest he's been in so long and it's because of a petite blonde who smells of marshmallows and promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably one of my favorite chapters to write. I love writing this story so much. The story of them. Please leave any comments or suggestions because they mean the world.


	9. This Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica has a doctor's appointment & Veronica and Logan try to get ready for the baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. I also do not own the song titles.

For the next 5 weeks, Logan and Veronica had so much to do. They had shopping to do for their daughter, they had another doctor's appointment and also one today, which they were on their way too.

Mars Investigations was actually busy at the time so Veronica was getting home late most nights.

Logan had bought almost everything for Riley, but had yet to put anything together, which meant they had to have Wallace over tonight to get shit done. Mac was coming over that night to be Veronica's moral support.

Veronica had tried to help Logan paint the baby's room, but she ended up sitting down in the rocking chair trying to get their daughter lodged out of her ribs. That was currently her favorite place to be.

Logan felt so bad for her, and managed to get the room painted with Wallace's help.

Wallace and him had actually started to get along, with Logan knowing that he was Veronica's best friend and they had to at least be civil for her. But during his time being back, they've actually become somewhat friends.

Veronica didn't want, under any circumstances, for Riley's room to be pink. She wanted a neutral color for her, so she chose gray. She just didn't want to push a pink room on her daughter, but her onesies were a different thing.

Veronica had bought the cutest onesies that said "daddy's little girl" and her heart melted when she had seen them. 

Their daughter already had her daddy wrapped about her little finger and she wasn't even born yet.

They were 12 weeks away from Veronica's due date and they couldn't believe how soon it was.

It had felt just like yesterday Veronica had found out she was pregnant.

She was going to miss carrying this little girl around, but she could not wait to meet her.

Logan had started to read to Riley every night before bed, which Veronica thought was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

Right when they laid down, Logan would get a book they had bought or found that day, and he would read it to Riley, just to feel her kick. Veronica had fallen asleep every time Logan had read their daughter to bed, which made Logan laugh.

He was thankful both of his girls were getting sleep. He worried for them, but that was part of his overprotective nature.

Veronica grabbed Logan's hand as they were in the car on their way to Veronica's doctor's appointment. She kissed it and put it on her belly, letting him feel Riley kick.

That little girl was going to be a soccer star when she was older, which made Logan laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Veronica asked Logan curiously. He looked at her and smiled.

"Well, I think our little girl is going to go into soccer when she's older, which would mean that she would follow in her mother's footsteps, at least when she was younger," Logan replied which made Veronica smile too.

"Do you still remember that day? When you were 12?", she asked him jokingly. He nodded his head with a smirk.

"You were working it in your shorts and knee socks" Logan tells her.

She shakes her head and the look on her face is content. Who would've thought that Logan and Veronica would be engaged and having a baby? Most likely no one, but then life happened. 

Logan turned into the parking lot and Veronica looked at him, "Are you ready to see how our little girl is doing?" she asked. Logan looks at her and grins, "Always".

The two get out of his Range Rover and they grab one another's hand, and walk into the doctor's office together. 

Veronica once again filled out some papers, with Logan sitting next to her, looking at one of the many magazines they always seemed to have in any waiting room.

She grinned at him, seeing the bored look on his face. He was too energetic of a person to be able to sit down and really read one. 

He then sits the magazine back down onto the table and takes out his phone when she's done.

He notices a message from Dick and laughs, "Dick wants to know if dads are supposed to have a baby shower too." 

That actually made Veronica laugh and then she shakes her head. She tells him, "I don't think so, because they don't carry the baby, but tell Dick yes. You'll need to have guy time when I have my baby shower" Veronica then gasps and realizes, "I still haven't planned my baby shower. I'll have to talk to Mac about it tonight."

Logan nods his head and kisses her on the forehead. "We've still got time, baby. You and Mac will figure it out. I'll tell Dick it's a plan if that's what you want." he tells her. She nods her head.

The nurse then calls Veronica's name. She and Logan stand up and grab one another's hand again.

They make it to the room and then the nurse starts checking her weight, vitals, etc,. and then tells them that the doctor will be with them shortly.

Dr. Scott comes in about 10 minutes later. "How are the two of you doing?" she asks them.

Logan says good and Veronica looks at him and says, "Our daughter has lodged herself into my ribs and doesn't plan on moving anytime soon", which makes Logan and Dr. Scott laugh. Veronica glares at him, but has a grin on her face.

"That's very common, Veronica. There isn't much you can do, but just remember to stay moving so that maybe she'll decide to actually move somewhere else. At one point she will be pushing down on your uterus so just wait for that", Dr. Scott says truthfully which makes the two of them laugh.

She tells Logan and Veronica that everything the nurse checked looks good and that it's time for the ultrasound. Logan smiles at that, which makes Veronica swoon every time.

She lifts her shirt up for the doctor to put some gel on, and the next thing they hear is Riley's heartbeat. The two tear up hearing it. They just love to know that their daughter is okay.

Dr. Scott then prints off a few pictures and hands them to Logan and Veronica. She then tells them that she'll see them in a month and that if they have any questions, to just call the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Logan and Wallace are trying to put the crib together and it is the most amusing thing ever. Veronica and Mac can't stop laughing. Veronica laughs so hard she almost pees herself.

The two men really have no idea what they're doing, and they're actually following the directions. Mac is sitting on the floor, while Veronica is in the rocking chair right next to her, barely holding it together.

"What the hell are you laughing about? You wanna try it?" Wallace asks and they both shake their heads.

"Anyway, I thought this was a man's job, like you both said", Veronica replied. Mac laughs yet again at that.

Logan shakes his head while standing up, "ha ha, at least we're trying. We're gonna need your dad's help", Logan tells Veronica.

She nods and tells him, "I already know. I texted him about an hour ago and he'll be here soon", then the two girls laugh again at the guys' faces.

Keith eventually gets to the house and laughs at the mess the guys have made. He helps them and the crib is done with the next 20 minutes.

"Hey, dad", Veronica says and gets his attention, "do you want to stay and eat dinner with us kids tonight?" she finished and he smiles at her.

"I would love to, but remember, soon you're gonna have a kid", he tells her which makes her grin.

The group decide on 3 pizzas and plenty of breadsticks, making sure to please the pregnant woman they all love.

Logan eagerly pays for it, because they're all there trying to help them get their daughter's room ready. 

The guys decide to turn a game on and the girls decide to stay in the kitchen to have some girl talk.

"So, Mac, I was thinking that maybe you'd like to be in charge of my baby shower", Veronica asks her eagerly. 

Mac smiles so big at that, "Of course I would love to. You're one of my best friends. I wasn't sure you were going to have one. Just because so much is going on at once."

Veronica nods her head and tells her, "I hadn't even thought about it until this afternoon. Dick texted Logan asking if fathers are supposed to have some sort of baby shower too, which of course they aren't. But I told Logan to tell him they do because I want him to have some guy time while the baby shower is going on."

Mac nods her head in understanding and asks her, "Do you and Logan have anything planned out for a wedding? Or are you two gonna stay engaged for awhile?"

Veronica shrugs and says, "We've talked a little about it. I definitely know it's going to happen after the baby is born, of course. I just, I don't want to pressure him into feeling like we have to get married tomorrow. I'd like to wait at least a year after Riley is born. Just so things hopefully calm down."

Mac smiles at that and tells her, "You and Logan really are going to be great parents, I really hope you know that. I know you were terrified, but look at the two of you now."

"We're gonna try our hardest to be the best parents we can be. I mean, I didn't have the best example for a mother, considering she was an alcoholic and I told her to leave. And Logan, Aaron beat the living shit out of him and Lynn was also an alcoholic...Our worst fears are that we will become them", she tells Mac vulnerably.

"Veronica, you and Logan are two of the strongest people I have ever met. You two aren't going to fuck it all up like they did. You already know you don't want to be like them, so there's step one", Mac tells her.

Veronica gives her a little smile and tells her, "You're right.", then takes a deep breath before continuing, "I'm just also terrified about Logan becoming an intelligence officer. They've already told him to report back to duty when Riley is a few weeks old, but what if plans change. What if they don't want to wait for him to go back and he has to leave before she's born. I'm scared he's not gonna be here." A tear then falls down her cheek.

Mac then wraps her into a hug and all she can say is "Oh, Bond." The two just sit there, hugging for awhile before Logan comes in, "Hey, what's going?" he then notices Veronica's been crying and asks her, "Are you okay?"

Mac gets up and tells him that he and Wallace are gonna leave them for them to get some alone time, and asks Keith if he wants to join them and he tells them that he will.

"Veronica, what happened?" Logan asks her. Veronica looks at him and says, "I'm just so worried that they'll report you back to duty and you'll have to miss the rest of the pregnancy. That you won't be able to see Riley be born or won't be there for her firsts, Logan. I'm so scared I'm gonna be alone in all of this", she tells him, and she starts crying again.

"Baby, you're not gonna be alone. I'm gonna be here as much as possible. And there's no way in hell that they're gonna have me be back to duty before our daughter is born. I'm not going to miss that like I've already missed out on plenty", he tells her truthfully. 

"Veronica, I'm scared shitless that I'm going to miss so much of Riley's life. That's going to break my heart. I'm also terrified that you're going to want this to all stop one day, me not always being able to be there. You're just gonna leave me", he tells her, his voice breaking.

She grabs his face and tells him, "Logan, no matter what, I'm not going to leave you. I love you and want to be with you. I just wish you didn't have to be gone so much. I know you're trying to be there more by becoming an officer, and I'm so lucky that you'd do that for us", she says then moves his hand to her bump. 

"We love you so much and know we are lucky. We're gonna be the best parents we can be. We're gonna try our hardest to be there for her, and be there for one another, because we love each other so much", she tells him. Logan makes her stronger and braver.

"I love you, Veronica", he tells her and pulls her in for a kiss, which she accepts. She wraps her arms around his neck to bring him closer. He pulls away and kisses her nose, which makes her smile. "Let's go to bed", he says and grabs her hand.

Logan and Veronica lay down and Logan then moves to get a book off the nightstand. 'It's story time' Veronica thinks and grins at him. He knows how much she loves this. 

Logan moves down so his head is right next to her stomach, and he puts his hand on it. The moment he starts to read, Riley starts to kick, which makes Veronica laugh.

Veronica isn't sure how long he reads, but she feels Riley start to calm down and eventually fall asleep, and then Veronica herself starts to fall asleep.

She hears Logan tells Riley, "I love you" and kisses her stomach. Then he moves back up to Veronica and tells her "And I love you, baby", then kisses her forehead.

She, Logan and their daughter were going to be okay, somehow, some way, and that's all that mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I have never been pregnant so I'm not sure how the appointments go. Please leave any comments or suggestions. All your love means so much to me.


	10. Shake It Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica has a run in with someone expected and she & Logan celebrate his birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Veronica Mars or the characters. I also do not own the song titles used.

2 weeks later and Veronica was in the grocery store trying to find things she and Logan needed. She was also looking for ingredients for his favorite cake, for his birthday. Like he kept joking to her, for a few months she wouldn't be a cougar.

Yep, that's the man she loves with her whole heart. Her reaction to that was just to smack him upside the head. He fake pouted and had asked her to kiss it to make it better, which she of course complied.

His birthday was tomorrow and she had repeatedly asked him what he wanted to do, but all he said was that he wanted to spend it with his girls and just relax. He had missed out on the first half of her pregnancy, so she could understand.

The least she could do for him was make him his favorite cake, funfetti. He was still indeed a kid at heart, which she loved about him. He had always told her she takes things too seriously, because she's so mature.

That's what makes the two of them good for one another. They are opposites and manage to complete one another.

Veronica was turning her cart into the baking aisle when she saw someone she hadn't seen since she had kicked her out of her father's apartment. Lianne Reynolds was standing right in front of her.

Veronica tried to turn her cart the other way, but Lianne had managed to see her. Veronica was not prepared for this. She had been an emotional wreck since she became pregnant.

"Veronica, is that you?" Lianne asks her and Veronica tries to smile but realizes it must look like a grimace. She then nods her head as much as she can.

"Yeah, it's me", then Veronica notices a little boy, who must be at around 2 years old, sitting in the cart. "Um, who's that?" she asks Lianne.

Lianne smiles and says, "That's Hunter, my son. And I guess that makes him your little brother." 

Veronica is speechless and tries to muster another smile on her face. "Uh, he's adorable", she tells her mother.

Lianne nods her head and then looks at Veronica's bump, which makes her self conscious. "And look at you. Congratulations. If you don't mind me asking, who's the father?" she asks Veronica.

Veronica looks at her and says, "Um, Logan Echolls. We're actually engaged." She then picks up her hand and shows Lianne her engagement ring.

"Congratulations. Hunter's father and I got married shortly before he was born", Lianna tells her.

Veronica almost snaps at her, her hormones getting the best of her, and tells her, "Logan and I aren't getting married just because of the baby. I just want you to know that."

"I didn't assume that was the case. You two have known each other for quite awhile. It is a little odd. I thought you would've married Duncan by now", Lianna tells her.

Veronica grimaces at that and almost scowls at her before calming herself down. "Duncan and I were kids, and we had no business being together. I'm now with someone who wouldn't just stop talking to me instead of ignoring my existence", she says, and she realizes that she also meant is as an aim to her mother.

She did not want this happening in a grocery store in Neptune, but it looks like that's how it will happen. She shakes her head and then feels Riley kick. She knows how upset her mommy is. She rubs her stomach to calm down.

"Veronica, I don't want to start anything. You were the one who kicked me out of that apartment all those years ago anyway", Lianne tells her.

"Yeah, and you're the one who said she had stopped drinking after a stint in rehab after I had bet on you with my money I had saved, and I lost. Then you took our money that we needed, so don't you dare try to act like you're innocent in this", Veronica tells her, almost screaming.

"You will never change, will you? Veronica, you're what, 24 years old now? And you've still got growing up to do. I hope it happens before your baby is born", Lianne bitterly tells her.

Veronica almost runs away from her with her cart in tow. She puts the cart in another aisle, grabs her purse and walks out of the store. It's a miracle she didn't break down in public, but once she gets into her car, she sobs.

She cries like she hasn't done in so long. Life had been so good and then she had to see her mother for the first time in 7 years. Why did she have to show up when her life was finally coming together?

Veronica then feels Riley kick again, this time much harder. Veronica rubs her bump and tells the baby, 'I'm sorry, baby. Mommy doesn't want to upset you too.'

Veronica spends almost 10 minutes calming herself down before being able to drive the hell out of that parking lot. 

She makes it home within 15 minutes and realizes that Logan isn't there. She needs him so much right now, but she doesn't want to call him because it'll just make things worse.

She sits down on the couch and tries to relax, but it doesn't help. She decides the best thing to do is take a walk on the beach. It's chilly but she doesn't care. The beach always manages to comfort her.

She eventually makes it back to the house after what feels like hours and opens the door, to see Logan in the kitchen, making dinner. Logan looks up sees her, "Hey, baby" but then she starts crying again. Logan turns the burner off and rushes to her.

"Are you okay? Veronica, what happened?" Logan asks her, and Veronica just sits down and puts her head in her hands. "Veronica, please talk to me", he pleads.

"I saw Lianne", is all she can say. Logan nods his head and looks at her, pleading with those eyes to tell him more. 

"She has a son, Logan. A little boy. Who the fuck would let her become a mother again?" Veronica asks him and Logan pulls her into him, her sobbing into his chest. He repeatedly kisses her on top of the head, telling her 'it's okay'

Veronica looks up and tells him, "It's not okay, Logan. After I kicked her out, she started over and actually got her life into check, because I was no longer in it". The color drains from Logan's face and he pulls her into him again.

"Why wasn't I good enough for her, Logan? Why wasn't I good enough for her to actually go get help?", she cries into his chest.

He rubs her back and tells her, "Veronica, you are enough. She didn't deserve to have you as her daughter. You're so much stronger than she could ever be."

Veronica looks at him red eyed and shakes her head. "Logan, please, and I mean please, make sure I never make Riley feel like Lianne has made me feel my whole life", she pleads.

Logan grabs her face and makes her look at him again, "Veronica, there's no way in hell you will ever make Riley feel like the way your mother has made you feel. You would do anything for Riley, and she isn't even here yet", Logan tells her, smiling a little.

Veronica nods her head and tells him, "Logan, I already love her so much. I can't even think about possibly hurting her, but please make sure I don't make her feel like the way Lianne did. It would ruin me."

Logan nods his head and looks at her, tears in his eyes. "Veronica, I promise. But you've gotta promise me I won't end up like my dad", Logan's voice breaks while saying this.

Veronica almost interjects, but Logan shakes his head, "Please, Veronica. Please, promise. I could never live with myself if I hurt you or our daughter, but please promise me if I ever did hurt you, you would leave me. You would leave and take our daughter with you and get the hell away from me", he finished.

Veronica brings his face down to hers and says, "I promise you I will leave if that ever happens, but I know for a fact that it won't happen. You're nothing like him, and never will be. He hurt you all those years, and you became someone so much stronger than he ever was. You actually went and got help."

Veronica sees a tear fall down his cheek, and she sits up and kisses it. "Look at us, actually communicating and being adults. God, I love you so much", Veronica tells him.

Logan smiles through his tears and tells her, "Our little girl is going to be one of the strongest people ever. I can only hope she's just like you."

Veronica starts crying again at that and Logan pulls her into a hug. "We're gonna be okay, Lo. We're so strong and have even been through worse." she tells him eventually after calming down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Veronica wakes up before Logan and just looks at him. She's so lucky to have him.

They really opened up about being scared about becoming their parents last night, and they managed to promise each other that wouldn't happen. She couldn't believe how much they've matured, but it was something that made her feel so happy.

Veronica continues you looking at him, noticing every little thing about him. He's usually up before her, but last night wore the both of them out, but that talk needed to happen.

About 10 minutes later Veronica eventually tears her eyes off of him. She lays back and then an idea pops up in her head. She grins and gets up. The birthday boy deserves to have some breakfast in bed. 

By the time breakfast done, Logan is still sleeping and Veronica can't wipe the smile that appears on her face. She sits the tray of food down on their dresser and climbs back onto bed.

She kisses Logan and he kisses her back, but he's clearly still asleep. She sits up, which is hard to do with her bump, and decides to climb onto his lap. He grabs onto her hips and she laughs at that.

"Looks like someone is awake", she tells him, and then she feels him push his hips into hers, which makes her moan. "And it looks like someone else is awake", she says and he laughs at that.

He looks up at her, and the love in his eyes is so clear that she almost tears up. "Happy birthday, baby", she tells him. The smile he gives her makes her melt.

"Thank you, Veronica", he tells her and he gives her a kiss. It soon escalates before she's pushing him back onto the bed. "You should eat your breakfast, and then, we'll get to that", she tells him.

"You made me breakfast? In bed?" he asks her jokingly which makes her laugh. "God, I love you" he tells her and then gives her a sloppy kiss on the neck which makes her giggle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two eventually made it out of the bedroom after almost 2 hours. It was part of the birthday festivity, Veronica told him since he didn't want to do anything today.

Logan and Veronica sat down on the couch and turned on a movie, then it turned into a cuddle fest. No, cuddling wasn't the best part of sex, but when he got to spend the day cuddling with the girl he loved, he couldn't turn that down.

"Logan, are you sure you don't want to do anything? I mean, are you sure you don't want to -", but Veronica asks and then Logan interjects.

"I'm sure, Veronica. I usually spend my birthday alone. I mean, sure, Dick wanted to party for my birthday, but I don't drink much anymore so there's no use for that", Logan assures her and shrugs.

"Okay", she tells him and she puts her head back on his shoulder. He then kisses her forehead, which makes her smile. She loved his forehead kisses way too much.

Veronica manages to fall asleep, and when the wakes up, Logan is sleeping also. She loved how adorable he looked when he was asleep. No worries about anything was evident on his fact.

Logan opens his eyes and sees Veronica just staring at him, a cute smile on her face. He shakes his head, trying to wake himself up. 

"Hey, baby", he tells her. "Hi". she tells him grinning.

"So, what does the birthday boy wanna do now?" she asks him eagerly.

He laughs at that, shrugs, then asks her, "How about we take a walk on the beach?"

She smiles again at that and she nods her head yes. The two put on hoodies and walk onto the beach, not letting go of one another's hands.

The two are silent for a few minutes before Logan says, "I love this place so much."

Veronica nods and tells him, "Me too. No wonder why you bought a place on the beach", she pauses and then tells him, "All I used to do when you were deployed was take walks on the beach because it reminded me of you."

Logan grins at that and tells her, "I spent so much of my childhood at the beach so I just knew I had to get a place on it. And now I can't wait for us to raise our daughter on the beach. God, I wanna teach her how to surf."

Her lip quivers and she nods her head. She then tells him, "That's all I could think about when you were gone. You teaching her how to surf, our daughter taking her first steps here, I could see it all happening here, Logan."

He stops, then pulls her into a kiss. She eagerly brings him closer. He pulls away from her to put a hand on her bump, and Riley knows it's her daddy so she decides to kick.

Veronica grins at that and Logan looks back to her, telling her, "Veronica, this right here, is the best birthday gift I could ever get."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write, but I felt like it needed to happen. Please leave any comments or suggestions. The next chapter will be up in the next few days.


	11. Out of the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica has a doctor's appointment and she and Logan have dinner with Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. I also do not own any of the song titles used.

The next 2 weeks were much calmer for Logan and Veronica. Veronica had pretty much been put on maternity leave by her father so she and Logan had plenty of time together. 

The two hadn't mentioned Veronica's run-in with Lianne to Keith. As upset she had been to see her mother, she didn't want to upset her father with the news. She planned on telling him, but she needed time.

Time, something Veronica and Logan didn't have much of before there little girl was born. Veronica was now 32 weeks pregnant, which meant she had only 8 weeks left until her due date.

She and Logan had Veronica's appointment this afternoon, and they were ready to see there little girl again. Veronica sure felt their little girl all the time, but seeing her was different. They couldn't wait to see if she looked more like Logan or more like Veronica.

The two had a few weeks to go until their retrospective "baby showers" and were actually getting pretty excited. Veronica still thought it was hilarious that Dick wanted to so badly throw Logan that party. She hated the guy, but sometimes he had a great heart when it came to Logan. 

"What are you laughing about?" Logan asked Veronica was they pulled into the parking lot.

Veronica shrugs with a grin on her face and says, "Just the fact that Dick is really throwing you a baby shower. Is he gonna buy you a breast pump for milk?"

That makes Logan laugh so hard. He responds with, "I don't even know what he's planning, but it probably involves drinking. I'm just thankful that your dad and Wallace are invited."

Veronica's eyes double in size and she asks him, "My dad and Wallace are invited? I hope Dick doesn't say something inappropriate to piss my father off."

"Oh, baby, you know that he's gonna do that and I'll probably have to beat his ass so your father doesn't", Logan tells her.

Veronica groans and tells him, "I was so looking forward to you having guy time while I'm having girl time, but now it's just making me anxious."

Logan grabs her hand and tells her, "Hey, don't stress about it. It's still a few weeks away and you'll be having a great time. And anyway, we get to go see our daughter right now, so that's all that matters.

She sighs and tells him, "You're right. Let's go see our little girl."

The two get out of the car and walk to the building, grabbing one another's hand, and squeezing them. Logan pulls her closer into his side and kisses her forehead.

They make it to the waiting room and Veronica signs some papers while Logan plays a game on his phone. She gives the nurses the papers back and she sits back down. She then puts her head on Logan's shoulder, which makes him grin.

"Are you tired?" he asks her, but feels her shakes her head. 

"No, well, a little. She's just constantly moving now and she's always right on my bladder. It's hard to sleep a night", Veronica tells Logan truthfully.

Logan nods his head and tells her, "I know. You're constantly getting up and I feel bad. When you're awake, I'm usually awake."

"Oh, Lo, I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry", she tells him but he shakes his head at her.

"Veronica, don't be sorry. I'm a part of this too, so I want to be up in the middle of the night if you are", Logan tells her.

Veronica takes her head off of Logan's shoulder and gives him a quick peck on the lips, then sets her head back down.

"Veronica", the nurse calls her name. She and Logan get up and hold each other's hands.

The nurse takes them to the room and checks the usual. She then tells them the doctor will be with them shortly.

About 10 minutes later the doctor comes into the room. "How are you two doing today?" she asks Logan and Veronica.

Veronica replies almost instantly, "Well, the time has come where she's always on my bladder. And I've been having Braxton Hicks like no other."

"Well, you've got 8 weeks left, so that's to be expected. Walking usually helps with those, so continue what we've talked about and it should help", Dr. Scott tells them. "Okay, let's see how Baby Echolls is doing", she adds.

Veronica smiles at that and looks at Logan, who's got the goofiest grin on her face. She knows the drill and pulls her shirt up. Dr. Scott then adds the gel and puts the wand on her stomach, and the room is almost immediately filled with the sound of the baby's heartbeat.

Veronica and Logan immediately look at one another, tears in their eyes. The sound of their daughter's heartbeat will always be the best sound to exist.

Dr. Scott tells them that Baby Echolls is doing good, prints them off a few pictures, and asks them if they had any questions and they tell her no. "Okay, well, I will see you both in a few weeks and then weekly after that", she tells them.

Logan and Veronica walk out of building and to the car, and decide to get something to eat for lunch. "What do you want to eat?" Logan asks Veronica.

Veronica shrugs her shoulders and Logan grins at that, because she knows exactly what she wants but won't tell him. 

"Do you want a taco?" he asks her and she smiles at him. He knows her so well. 

"Of course I do? What kind of person do you think I am?" she asks him jokingly and he laughs at that. 

The two get tacos and decide to wait to eat them until they get home. They make it home, eat their tacos and then decide to lay on the couch to watch tv. Not even 10 minutes later and they are asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, they make it to Keith's for dinner. They were having lasagna and garlic bread, which Veronica was excited for, but has been having terrible heartburn so the garlic bread is a no for her.

Her father was sitting the lasagna on the kitchen table while Logan was putting the garlic bread down on it also, while Veronica was siting down. They wouldn't let her do anything anymore. She was just heavily pregnant, not injured.

"So kid, what have you been up to?" Keith asks Veronica a few minutes later after they began to eat . Veronica just shrugs her shoulders, not being able to say much with lasagna in her mouth. 

"Not much dad", she says then pauses for a second and takes a deep breath.

She has to tell her dad this. "I saw Lianne at the grocery store a few weeks ago", she eventually tells him.

Keith takes a deep breath himself and nods. Logan just watches the two of them, not sure what to say.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Keith asks her. 

Veronica chews the rest of the lasagna that's in her mouth before continuing, "I was a mess, dad. Logan can tell you that", she points to Logan, and all he does is nod his head. Veronica then continues, "I didn't want to upset you with the news. She has another kid, a boy. And she's married."

All Keith can do is nod his head. He eventually manages a reply, "Well, good for her."

"Dad, I was so concerned about turning out like Lianne for the longest time and after seeing her there, I know I won't end up like her. She never cared about me, she only cared about herself", Veronica tells her father. 

Veronica then continues, "I already love this little girl with my whole heart and could never hurt her like mom hurt me. I just she would've told me why I wasn't enough for her."

Logan pulls her onto his lap and tries to calm her down. "We should probably go home" he tells her.

Veronica shakes her head and tells him, "No, I'm fine Logan. I just need to calm myself down. You two go watch the game. You're both done with dinner anyway." 

He begins to interject but she shakes her head again, "No, you two go have some guy time, I'll hang out with my daughter", she tells him and rubs her belly.

Logan sighs and sets her back onto her seat. He tells her, "Okay, but if you want to go home at anytime, just come get me."

She nods her head and tells him okay. The two guys get up and go to the living room. 

She manages a little smile at that, at least he has some sort of father figure. 

After a few minutes of calming herself down, she decides to go to her old bedroom from the summer, and decides to lay down on the bed.

Almost immediately, Riley starts kicking and Veronica laughs at that. Their daughter always has to be busy.

"I'm sorry I'm a mess, Riley. Mommy just wasn't expecting to see her own mom", she tells her. She knows that people would probably think she's crazy if they saw her doing this, but she didn't care. She loved talking to her daughter.

"Mommy loves you so much, and I want you to know that", Veronica says then continues, "For the longest time I was scared I wasn't going to be a good enough mother to you. I just don't want to disappoint you like my own mom did, but now I know I could never do that to you."

"She wasn't there to see me graduate, she wasn't there for prom, she wasn't there for many dances, but I know I will be there for you with all of that. I never want to miss out on anything with you. I don't want you wondering why you weren't enough like I did. I couldn't live with myself if that happened" Veronica tells her.

"Riley, when you're a lot older, I want you to be able to tell me anything. I won't judge you, considering all of the shit I've done in the past", Veronica then stops and says, "please do not say that word until you are way older, okay?'

"I may tase or mace someone if they mess with you, and daddy will probably punch a person or two, but that's because we're super protective of you, sweetheart. Just promise mommy you will talk to her about anything", Veronica asks, even though she knows it's ridiculous.

Riley then kicks super hard and Veronica laughs but tears up, "Thank you for promising mommy that. I love you my baby girl", she tells her. 

She rubs her tummy until Riley calms down and then Veronica feels herself falling asleep. She's spent almost all of her pregnancy exhausted, and now it's almost over.

She doesn't know how long she's asleep until Logan comes into the room and kisses her forehead.

"Hey, baby", he says and caresses her cheek. She moves her cheek against his hand and he smiles.

"The game's over. Why don't we go home. You're exhausted", Logan tells her.

Veronica sits up and she feels her daughter shift. Yep, that hurt like a son of a bitch. 

Logan then helps her up off the bed and the two walk to the living room to say bye to Keith. 

"Bye, Dad, I love you, she tells him and hugs him. 

"Bye Veronica, I love you too" he tells her and then he tells Keith bye too.

The two make it home about 15 minutes later and Veronica manages to not fall asleep on their way home.

Veronica and Logan make it into the house and Veronica immediately changes into her pajamas. Logan takes his shirt off but puts on sweatpants.

The two lay down but then Logan leans over to his nightstand ands grabs another book. He wants to read to Riley, like most nights. She smiles at him through drowsy eyes.

Logan starts reading to her and he puts his head right next to her belly, his hand on it feeling Riley's kicks. Veronica's hand is messing with Logan's hair, trying to keep herself awake.

She falls asleep after only a few minutes and then wakes up a little when Logan kisses her belly and and then gets up to kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight, baby" he tells her and Veronica looks over at him and tells him, "Goodnight, Lo".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Veronica and Logan decide to go on a walk on the beach the next morning when they get up.

Veronica makes it awhile before she starts feeling the Braxton hicks starting again. She let's go of Logan's hand and sits down on the sand. 

She takes deep breaths and grabs her stomach. 

Logan is clearly terrified and Veronica just looks at him and tells him, "This happens, Logan. She's not coming yet."

He nods his head and sits down next to her. She puts her head on his shoulder, still taking deep breaths.

"Veronica, I'm terrified about something going wrong during birth", he tells her truthfully.

She looks up at him and tells him, "Trust me, I am too Logan. But we cannot think about what if. We are going to be fine."

He looks at her and asks her, "How the hell are you so fucking strong? You seriously never cease to amaze me, Veronica."

Veronica tears up at that and replies, "I'm not as strong as I act. But, I've had to be strong my whole life". She takes a deep breath, both for what she's about to say to him and because of the Braxton Hicks.

"Logan, you make me so much stronger", she tells him vulnerably. He looks at her and kisses her with so much passion. 

"Veronica, you make me stronger. I just don't want to lose you again", he says. Veronica loves this man so fucking much.

"You won't. Our little girl is going to be so strong, isn’t she?" She asks him.

"Damn right. She has the strongest parents." he replies.

The two had been through hell and back, but came out of all that stronger. They were fighters, and their daughter would be too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I've said, I've never had a doctor's appointment while pregnant but have seen plenty movies and shows. Please leave any comments or suggestions.


	12. So It Goes.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica has her baby shower and Logan & Veronica take a little trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not Veronica Mars or these characters. I also do not own the song titles used.

For the next 3 weeks, Veronica tried to remain as comfortable as possible, but with her daughter constantly moving around and lodging herself somewhere, it was impossible.

Logan was trying to be so supportive of her, and it was starting to piss her off. She knew it was the hormones talking, but she wishes he would tell her to shut the hell up sometimes.

He was always reassuring her that what she was feeling was valid, but she felt like it wasn't. She should be happy her little girl was okay, but there she was complaining about their daughter moving too much.

Veronica had also officially came to terms that she felt like a elephant, because she felt so huge. She had been trying on all these dresses for the baby shower that was just in a few hours, but she had come to the conclusion that she wasn't going.

She sat on the bed and huffed so loud that she hoped Logan heard it from the other room. 

She heard the door open probably a minute later and Logan sat down next to her on the bed. He tried to pull her closer to him, but she wouldn't budge.

"Veronica, what's wrong?" he asks her. She shakes her head and huffs again.

"Logan, I'm so huge. I can't go today. Everyone will probably laugh at me", she tells him, her lip starting to quiver. 

He pulls her closer and this time she complies. She then puts her head on his shoulder and sniffs her nose. 

"Babe, you are not huge. You're almost 9 months pregnant. You're growing our daughter right in there", he stays and puts his hand to her stomach. 

She shakes her head wanting to say something, but Logan manages to reply faster than she can, "Veronica, I love you and want you to know I find you incredibly sexy like this."

Veronica moves her head off his shoulder and stares at him, "How can you still love me? I've been a total bitch lately and I know you're trying to be sweet, but I am huge."

Logan shakes his head and tells her, "Veronica, nothing could ever stop me from loving you. 4 years separated didn't stop me from loving you. I will never stop. And Veronica, you haven't been a bitch, it's just your hormones. You're ready for our daughter to be here."

Veronica nods her head and tells him, "I just want her to come out already so I don't have to go to this damn baby shower". She pauses and the continues, "Logan, what if nobody's there? I don't have many friends. Hell, more people hate me than like me."

"Veronica, Mac's got everything figured out, so don't worry. She wants you relaxed and excited for this. She's spent a lot of time doing this for you", Logan tells her.

Veronica drew in a sigh and nodded her head. She tells him, "You're right. And I did ask her to do this for me. All this is for me and our daughter, Logan."

Logan smiles and tells her, "That it is. Meanwhile I'm getting a baby shower that consist of probably booze and lousy food."

Veronica laughs at that and grabs his hand, "Thank you for calming me down. I know I haven't been the nicest to you and may snap on you, but I'd really be lost without you, Lo."

Logan then helps Veronica get up so she can decide what to wear. Right when he's about to leave the room, she calls his name. He looks over his shoulder and sees her in nothing but her bra and underwear. The parties can wait for a little while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Veronica and Logan make it to Keith's house for her baby shower about an hour and a half later. She just wanted to get this over with. 

She got out of the car and Logan followed suit. He walked over to her side and bent down to kiss her while rubbing his hands on her arms. She put her head on his chest and took a deep breath.

"Veronica, it'll be fun. Don't worry. And I'll be back in a few hours to save you, hopefully," Logan says jokingly to make Veronica laughs but she just pouts.

He kisses her forehead and tells her, "I love you. Now get your ass into that house before I have to drag you in there."

She laughs at that and salutes him, which makes him laugh. She tells him she loves him too and she'll hopefully see him soon. 

She walks slowly up the stairs, trying to keep her doubts from overcoming her again. Before she can stop herself, she opens the front door, walks in and gasps. It's absolutely beautiful.

Mac truly went all of for her. There are the cutest cookies and cupcakes. There's balloons everywhere and Mac has games sitting out for them to play later. The decorations are so adorable that she about cries.

She sees all the presents on the table and looks around. People are actually here for the party. People are calling her name to come over to where they're sitting.

Veronica is dazed by all of this, but there's clearly tears in her eyes. Veronica looks to her left and see's Wallace's mom, Alicia, is here too. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed with gratitude.

Everyone didn't hate her, like Veronica had initially thought. She looked for her best friend and saw her talking to one of the girls Veronica had gone to Stanford.

"Hey, Bond", Mac greeted Veronica. Then Veronica wrapped her into a hug which originally shocked Mac, but then Mac hugged her back.

Veronica eventually pulls back and tells her, "Thank you so much for doing this for me. I wasn't even sure if enough people like me to come to this."

Mac shrugged at her and said, "Well, V, you had a lasting impression on plenty of people, some of them better than others."

Veronica laughs then tells her, "Let's get the party started."

First come the games, which include trying to see who can put a diaper on a a baby doll the fastest. Alicia of course comes in first, which makes everyone laugh. Veronica was a close second, or she likes to believe that she was.

Then comes the snacking on the food, which Veronica is too scared to eat because everything's just too cute. She can't believe one of her best friends went all out for her, but then again, no one ever believed Veronica would become a mother.

The gifts are what come next, and they make Veronica cry. 

They all bought Riley the cutest onesies, diapers, pacifiers, bows, just everything. Mac even bought a stroller, which made Veronica cry because she already did so much for her and to spend all that money on a stroller just made her so emotional.

Veronica laughed so hard when she opened up a box and saw a breast pump, but she knew that she was going to need it. She had already decided months ago she was going to breastfeed.

The conversation then flowed to what the women who had been pregnant loved most and loved the least during their pregnancies. Veronica finally felt like she wasn't alone with how she was feeling.

So many of the women had hated being pregnant near the end, considering it was just so uncomfortable. You had your breasts leaking milk already, not being able to get comfortable, the child lodging wherever they pleased. There were also hormones that made you go from crying to wanting to slap your baby's father within minutes. Veronica sure as hell was thankful she wasn't the only one.

Veronica was sure that the women that had yet to be pregnant, were now rethinking if they truly wanted kids, or at least Mac was. 

Mac had the most hilarious look on her face that made Veronica laugh at loud. The women at the party probably thought she was crazy, but ignored it.

Before Veronica knew it, the party was over and the women were going home. She hugged them all and thanked them for coming & for the gifts.

Veronica & Mac were folding the onesies up when Logan, her father and Wallace walked through the doors. The look at Keith's face was hilarious, but she didn't comment on it.

"So, how'd it go", Veronica asks Logan and all he does it shake his head with a scowl on his face. Veronica zips her lips and looks at Mac, who is trying not to laugh. 

'Oh Dick, what did you do now' Veronica thinks. She stands up and walks over to Logan, looking him square in the eyes, jokingly squinting her eyes at him but he doesn't crack.

"We should probably get you home", Logan eventually says to Veronica. She nods her head and everyone helps them puts the gifts into the range rover.

Veronica and Logan get into the car and Logan keeps quiet during the ride. Veronica is worried but tries not to stress about it too much.

"Logan, what happened?" she asks him and he just shrugs. "Logan, please tell me."

Logan closes his eyes for a second and opens them back up to tell her, "Dick asked how great you were at sex. In front of your father and Wallace."

Veronica takes a deep breath and puts her head on the headrest. "Dammit, Dick", is all she can say.

"Yep, so things got a little uncomfortable", he tells her. She grabs his hand and he intertwines their fingers. 

"I'm sorry, baby", she tells him and he shrugs.

"How was your baby shower?" he asks her and she smiles at him.

"It was actually pretty great. I was surprised so many people came", she tells him truthfully and he smiles at her.

"I told you", he tells her. She looks at him and tries to pat him on the cheek, "Yes, you did."

The two make it home and Veronica tries to help him take the gifts out of the car, but he won't have it. She just sits on the couch watching him with amusement.

"Hey, Lo. We should probably pack our overnight bag for the hospital tonight while we're at it", she tells him. He smiles at that and the two begin to pack for the hospital. 

5 weeks until her due date and she's just now packing, procrastination at it's finest. 

The two eventually collapse on the bed after they're done packing. Veronica is too exhausted to change into her pajamas, and Logan doesn't seem to what to change into his either.

Veronica closes her eyes and then opens them up when she feels Logan move some of her hair that's fallen on her forehead.

"We should take a trip tomorrow", Logan says and Veronica nods her head. Logan smiles at her and kisses her forehead. 

"Where do you wanna go?" she asks him and he shrugs.

"Let's just drive and see where we end up", he suggests and she nods her head again. She's too tired to object.

Logan then gets up to walk over to his dresser and starts undressing to change into his pajamas. She watches Logan with a huge grin on her face. He's just so perfect.

He climbs onto the bed and grabs a book to read to Riley. He puts his head next to her belly and starts to read. Like always, she starts to kick once she hears his voice.

Veronica easily falls asleep listening to Logan reading to their daughter. She'll never get over this feeling of being at peace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Logan and Veronica are up early for their trip. 

The two didn't discuss where they were going or didn't have anything planned, but Veronica suspected Logan had something up his sleeve.

Logan kept having to stop because Veronica didn't have control of her bladder anymore. She was ready to get it back.

They made it a few hours out of Neptune before Logan eventually pulled up to a beautiful park. 

Logan jumped out of the range rover and came over to Veronica's side and opened the door for her.

He grabbed her hand and her opened the car's trunk to pull out a basket. He really planned a picnic hours away for the two of them. She was so lucky.

He grabbed a blanket and the two sat down on it, well, Logan had to help Veronica sit down on it. He pulled out some food from the basket and put them down on the blanket.

"You really planned all this out, Logan?" she asks him.

"Yeah, I knew we needed to get away from Neptune before the baby is born. I know it's not much, but -" he says but then Veronica stops him by kissing him.

"No, this is perfect. I love it Logan", Veronica says.

He smiles broadly and that makes Veronica's heart skip a beat. 

The two eat and then decide to lay down on the blanket. Veronica lays her head on his shoulder and then he kisses her forehead.

"Thank you for this, Logan", she tells him.

"Of course. I wanted to make my girls happy", he tells her.

Logan always manages to make his girls happy, and they always make Logan happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is so close to coming to an end and I'm not ready. I love this story with my whole heart and have enjoyed every minute of writing it. Please leave any comments/suggestions/love. Thank you so much for supporting me and this story.


	13. Ready For It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Veronica await the birth of their daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Veronica Mars or the characters. I also do not own the song titles used.

The next 3 weeks were filled of doctor's appointments and Braxton Hicks for Veronica. She couldn't believe the time was coming for her daughter to be born.

Veronica was now 2 weeks until her due date and she had been worried that Riley was going to make her parents wait until after the due date had come. 

Logan and Veronica had had a doctor's appointment 2 days before and the doctor told Veronica that Riley was not rushing to come yet, which both made Veronica happy and upset.

She could not wait to meet her daughter but she was also happy Riley wasn't ready to leave her mom yet. Veronica wanted to protect Riley for as long as she could.

Dr. Scott had also told her how many mothers actually don't go into labor until after their due dates, which should've eased Veronica's worried but it didn't. She still had 2 weeks until her due date, she kept telling herself.

Veronica started having contractions late that afternoon, but had believed at first they were just Braxton Hicks again, but when they didn't let up, she knew that she was in labor. She had called Logan's name and he hurried to her, asking her if she was okay. 

She told him that she thinks that she is in labor. Logan about rushes her out of the door to take her to the hospital when Veronica tells him that she isn't going until her water breaks or the contractions are 5 minutes apart, whichever happens first.

Logan about has a panic attack but she reassures him that she knows what she's doing, because Dr. Scott told them to wait until either of those things happened. It had been about 3 hours since then when Veronica asks Logan to take her on a walk on the beach.

Logan grabs her hand and helps her off the couch. They get their jackets and walk out on the beach. Veronica has to stop a few times because of the contractions, but everything is good.

About half on hour later, while still on the beach, Veronica and Logan are holding hands when Veronica stops abruptly, which shakes Logan out of his thoughts.

"Veronica, what is it?" he asks her. 

Veronica shakes her head and points to her now wet pants. "Logan, I think my water just broke." she tells him and his eyes about bug out of his face.

He pretty much drags her off of the beach and to their house. 

"Veronica, we have to get you to the hospital", he pleads to her.

She steps into the house and turns around to tell him, "We're going, Logan, but I just need to change out of these clothes. They're all wet now."

Logan rushes into their bedroom and grabs the first clothes her can find, one of his hoodies and a pair of sweatpants. He rushes back to find her crying.

"Baby, what happened? Why are you crying" he asks her. He pries her hands off of her face.

Her lip quivers and she tells him, "Logan, she's coming and now I won't be able to protect her anymore. She'll be out in this shitty world and won't be in me anymore. I can't protect her anymore and won't know if she's okay because I won't be able to feel her kick or punch me. I won't be able to feel her hiccups or hear her heartbeat within me now."

He takes a deep breath and rubs her back. "Baby, you will still be able to protect her. Hell, you'll be lugging around a taser and some pepper spray any chance you get when it comes to her" he tries to reassure her. He needs to get her to the hospital asap.

She shakes her head and tells him, "I just won't be able to protect her like I was able to while carrying her, Lo."

"No, you won't, but now she'll be in this world with us. Causing hell like we've down our whole lives. We'll get to see if she looks more like you or me, and then as she grows we'll see whose attitude she has more. But no matter what, baby, she'll be strong, because she's got you as a mother", he tells her and she smiles at that, but he still sees the tears in her eyes.

She nods her head and tries to stand up, but another contraction hits. She grabs onto the table, and then Logan pulls her into his body, rubbing her back and trying to help her as much as he possibly can.

The contractions eventually subside and she looks up at him. "We should probably go to the hospital, huh? Right after I change out of these clothes" she tells him. 

She tries to change out of them as fast as she can, but Logan ends up having to help her. 

The two try to get to the car as fast as possible, and when Veronica and Logan finally sit in the car, she feels another contraction hit.

"Fuck", she groans and puts her head on the head rest. Logan grabs her hand and she squeezes it as hard as possible. Logan doesn't show any sign of pain from that, which annoys her.

He pulls the car out of the garage and they're on their way to the hospital. She closes her eyes and takes deep breaths before her eyes flutter open and she remembers something. 

"Logan, we have to call my dad and tell him we're on our way to the hospital", she tells him and grabs his phone from his hand when he passes it to her.

Her phone is in her purse and she does not feel the need to look for it. 

Keith picks up almost instantly and asks her, "Is she coming?"

Veronica sighs and tells him, "Yeah, dad, you're granddaughter is coming. We're on our way to the hospital right now. Can you please call Wallace and Mac for me? I can't do it right."

He tells her of course. She tells then tells him she loves him, that she'll see him soon, and hangs up.

Logan makes it to the hospital in what feels like a record time. But before she can make it inside the hospital, another contraction hits and Logan is there right beside her, helping her.

He helps her into the hospital and tells them that his fiancée's in labor. The nurse has them of course sign a few papers and they help Veronica into a wheelchair.

Logan and Veronica get to their room and the nurse has Veronica change into a gown. She groans at that but Logan helps her. 

He's standing behind her helping her close up the gown when she leans her back into his front. 

"I love you so much, Logan", she tells him. He kisses the top of her head and smiles.

"I love you too, baby", he tells her and then helps her onto the bed. He sits on the side of it and soothes her when another contraction hits. 

Dr. Scott eventually comes in and tells them, "Well, looks like I was wrong. Baby Echolls decided she didn't want to wait anymore."

She gets everything situated with the IV and checks how many centimeters Veronica is dilated. It makes Veronica uncomfortable but Logan is right there next to her, calming her down.

"Okay, looks like you are about 5 centimeters dilated. You've still got some ways to go", Dr. Scott tells her which makes her groan. 

She then tells them she'll check back in a few. Another contraction hits and Veronica grabs onto Logan's hand again. She mutters a few curse words and then the contraction subsides.

Logan kisses her forehead and she leans her head into his chest. It's going to be a long night.

About 20 minutes later, she hears a knock on the door. Logan tells them to come in and her father, Wallace and Mac all come in. 

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you doing?" Keith asks her and walks over to the bed. She musters up a shrug and groans.

Veronica just wants to hold her daughter and have this be over. 

The three visit but then about 2 hour later Veronica tells them they should get home, because it looks like this baby wasn't going to come any time soon.

"Logan, how much longer are we going to have to wait?" she asks him, almost pleading.

He looks up at her and moves the hair that's fallen on her forehead. "I don't know, Veronica, but I hope not much longer", he tells her.

About 5 hours later, at 3 am, Riley Lynn Echolls is born into the world.

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord, dad?" Dr. Scott asks Logan, who's crying. He nods his head yes, cuts it, and then the doctor gives Veronica their daughter.

Riley is crying like no other, but the moment she's put on her mother's chest, she manages to calm down.

"Hi, sweet girl. Hi, I'm your mommy", she keeps saying to her. She kisses her forehead and smiles through her tears.

"You did so good, baby", Logan tells her through his tears. He kisses her forehead repeatedly and she leans into him. Their little girl is looking up in wonder at her parents.

"She looks just like you, Veronica" he tells her and she nods her head.

"Yeah, but look at those ears. Those are all you", she tells him and he laughs at that. He kisses her forehead again and the two can't stop staring at their daughter.

Veronica holds her daughter for what feels like an hour before she looks at Logan. She smiles at him and tells him, "Why don't you hold her."

Logan looks anxious but he quickly calms, not being able to take his eyes off of his daughter. The smile she has on her face never leaves. He will never be like Aaron, and she's sure he knows that now.

"Thank you, Veronica. For coming back to me years later", he tells her vulnerably. 

"Thank you for coming back to me, Logan. Thank you for already being an incredible father. Thank you for just being you. I love you so goddamn much and I'm thankful we found our way back to one another", she tells him truthfully, almost crying,

He's got tears in his eyes again and he walks over to her and kisses her. "We really got our second chance", he tells her and she nods her head.

"I'm so thankful I decided to come back last summer. It was the best decision I ever made", Veronica tells him.

She starts falling asleep but she tries to fight it. This moment is so perfect and she doesn't want to let it go.

Logan notices and tells her, "Sleep, we won't be getting much of it now."

She wakes up about an hour later and Logan is still holding their little girl. She grins at that and decides to get some more sleep. She did just give birth to a baby.

She wakes up again a few hours later and hears people in the room. It's gotta be her father. She opens her eyes and she's right. Her dad is holding his granddaughter and she almost starts crying at that, but manages to stop herself.

Mac and Wallace are here, and even Dick is. She grimaces at that but remembers that he is Logan's friend and has been his support system all these years. She just doesn't want him holding her daughter.

Mac then holds her goddaughter and Veronica smiles at that. She never got around to asking Mac about it, because she knew she would be happy to, but she had to now.

"Hey, Q, how would you feel about being her godmother?" Veronica asks and Mac gasps. She has tears in her eyes and nods her head.

"Of course I would, Bond. I was wondering when you would ask me", Mac responds and Veronica laughs.

Logan had asked Wallace at the day of his "baby shower" and he had been ecstatic.

Dick tried to hold Riley but Veronica looked at him and said, "No, I don't have any idea of where those hands have been."

He glares at her but shrugs his shoulders. He had to know that she had a point. 

The two had visitors until the nurse told them that Veronica had to feed Riley. Most of them were out of the room faster than she had ever seen them move. 

Turns out, Veronica was a natural when it came to feeding her daughter, which shocked her. She was thankful that something came easy to her.

Riley was falling asleep in Veronica's arms as she fed her, and she couldn't take the smile off of her face.

She was finally happy. It had taken years and so much shit, but she was hear, with the love of her life and their newborn daughter.

She felt Logan kiss her forehead again and she leaned into him. 

"Thank you for giving me a family, Veronica", he tells her. 

They were a family now. A beautiful, happy family. Something they never thought that they'd get the chance to be a part of. But that one summer changed everything for them, for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't believe that I'm almost done with the story. I only have the epilogue left. I've loved writing this story so much. Thank you all so much for the love.


	14. Epilogue: Ours

**4 years later....**

Veronica was woken up when a little finger jabbed her eye open. She groaned and turned her head. Riley was standing there, a big smile on her face, wanting her mommy to wake up.

"Mama, you have to get up. Pretty please. Daddy and I want to go surfing" she tells Veronica,

Veronica nods her and starts to sit up, but Logan walks in. "Riley, why don't you help me with making some pancakes while mommy sleeps some more", he says and picks up Riley before she can say anything else.

Veronica grins at him before he leaves the room. She tries to lay back down, but the baby decides in that instant that he wants to kick. She looks up at the ceiling and slightly rolls her eyes. She misses sleep.

Veronica was now 6 months pregnant, with a baby boy. The two had talked about having another after Riley turned 2, but it wasn't set in stone. Then Veronica found out she was pregnant again about a year and a half later.

Logan and Veronica were so happy when she took a home pregnancy test and it showed up positive. They absolutely loved being parents, even if it was exhausting.

Telling Riley hadn't been as hard as they planned on it being, with her just not understanding why the baby took so long to be born was the biggest issue.

Veronica and Logan had decided on a name almost the moment after they found out they were having a boy. She liked the name Carter, so did he, and it was decided. They then decided that they would give him the middle name Keith.

Veronica was brought of her thoughts by him kicking again, and she decided she's get up. She changed out of her pajamas into some leggings, a tank and a cardigan and hurried to the kitchen.

She saw Riley helping Logan pour some pancake batter onto the griddle, and couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. He was such an incredible father and was so patient.

Veronica laughed when she saw pancake batter on Riley's face. The two looked back at her and then Riley ran to Veronica.

Hi, mommy", Riley tells her. Veronica attempts to pick Riley up as good as we can with her bump in her way.

"Hi, my baby", Veronica says to her daughter. She wipes the pancake batter off of Riley's face, and smiles at her. They both then scrunch their noses at one another.

The two are like twins, with Riley having her mom's hair color and blue eyes, but she's got Logan's personality, for the most part. She's a perfect combination of the both.

Logan steps away from the pancake griddle after taking the last 2 pancakes off it and walks to his girls.

"How're you feeling today, V", Logan asks her and Veronica shrugs.

"Not too bad. But this little girl couldn't wait to surf, couldn't she?" Veronica asks Riley.

Riley laughs as her mom sets her down and starts tickling her. Logan can't help but laugh at how cute his girls are. 

Riley tries to climb onto the barstool, but she's still small. She's going to take after mom when it comes to the height department.

Logan kisses Veronica's forehead really quick then rushes to help Riley onto the stool.

The three sit down and eat their pancakes, and before Veronica finishes, she tells Riley, "Why don't you and daddy go surfing in about an hour? That way we can all get ready?"

Riley's face lights up and she nods her head, "Thank you, mama."

Veronica nods her head and Riley tries to climb off the stool, but Logan has to help her down. 

"Are you sure you wanna spend the day on the beach?" Logan asks her and Veronica tells him she's sure

"Logan, I love that place. Of course I wanna spend my day there. And I can't wait to see you with Riley out on the ocean. She loves it almost as much as you do", she tells him and that makes him smile broadly. 

Logan had taught Riley when she was pretty little, and she had loved it even since the first time. Veronica loved the fact that that was something they had in common, their love for surfing.

Riley truly had Logan wrapped around her finger, and he didn't even notice it. She was a daddy's girl, but she also had her mom wrapped around her finger. 

The family eventually made it to the beach an hour later and Veronica started putting sunscreen on Riley.

Logan was next and she took her sweet time putting it on his chest, even though he was going to wear a suit over most of his body.

Logan then put some sunscreen on Veronica and it took so much self control for her to not pounce on him in public.

Father and daughter then got their matching surfboards ready and were out in the ocean. 

Veronica couldn't believe how lucky she was to have those two in her life.

Her son starting to kick again and she laughed because he was pretty much telling here 'you mean the three of us'.

She rubbed her bump and then the sun bounced off the gold band on her ring finger.

Logan and Veronica had married a year after Riley was born. They were married right here, on this beach.

It was only with their closest friends and family: Riley, Keith, Mac, Wallace and even Dick.

They just wanted something small and intimate: it spoke about how their relationship was now.

Logan's vows were the sweetest and made Veronica cry. Logan had cried when he saw Veronica in her gown. It was nothing special, but it was simple and was her.

Logan teared up a little during Veronica's vows. Their relationship was so much stronger than it was when they were younger, and she was thankful that the world had given them a second chance. She didn't want to imagine what life would've have been like if that second chance would've never happened

Over the past few years, Logan has been a military intelligence officer. There were times when he wasn't able to be home, they could last from days to weeks. It was still a struggle for him to be gone, but the two knew how lucky they were to have him be home as much as he was.

Veronica still worked at Mars Investigations, and she tried not taking business home with her. She worked cases after Riley was born, but had to go back to the phones in recent months because of her pregnancy.

In recent years, Mac had gotten a job at *gasp* Kane Software before quitting and coming to work at Mars Investigations herself. Her hacking skills still amazed Veronica 10 years later.

Wallace was still working at Neptune High and was also a basketball coach. He recently got engaged to the sweetest woman. Veronica was so happy for him.

Dick was a big feature in Veronica's life now, and as much as she still hates him, she has grown accustomed to him. He was Logan's best friend. He still partied like he was in college, which made Veronica roll her eyes every time.

Their lives had changes so much, for the most part, since they were kids. 

Veronica still couldn't believe this was her life, in the best way possible. She knows how lucky she is to have gotten a second chance.

She rubs her stomach again and watches her daughter splash water in her daddy's face and that makes her laugh.

Logan looks over at Veronica while on his surfboard, and he gives her the biggest smile ever. He then splashes Riley on the face back.

He knows exactly what Veronica's thinking, because he still can't believe this is his life also.

Veronica never would have thought at 17, when she and Logan hated each other, that the two would end up here, over 10 years later. The two had come such a long way since then.

Veronica rubs her bump again and thinks to herself, 'I hate accidents, except when we went from friends to this.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I've reached the end of this story. This story has a big piece of my heart and I'm so thankful for the love you all have shown me. This was the first story I had written in years and I was so worried about how everyone would feel about it, but this story had been in my mind for months. I cannot so how truly thankful I am for the love this story was shown. The last quote of this story are lyrics from Taylor Swift's Paper Rings. The moment I heard those lyrics, all I could think about was Logan and Veronica.


End file.
